Luffy has a Twin?
by beau-peep
Summary: Luffy always had a problem telling people things about himself, what a surprise that he didn't say he had a twin sister. Now his sister Phoenix is determined to find him after being away from him for almost 10 years. but what will happen when she finds herself on the Moby Dick?
1. Chapter 1

this is my first try at this, im a little scared lol. its a diffrent kind of story i hope you like let me know if i shioud keep posting.

I look up to the sky letting the rain that was falling hide my tears.

"What will you do now?" said gruff voice that belongs to my grandpa. I looked down to where they were baring the women that raised me and taught me everything I knew about my magic. My grandfather put me with her when he found out I was a witch. He knew she could teach me what I need to about my powers and she did but at a cost. He had to separate me from my twin brother which has been torcher. This whole time it has felt like half of my soul is missing.

"Yeah I know what I'm going to do" I said looking at my grandpa.

"You're still too young to travel" he said and I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"I'm old enough to do what I want I'm 17. And travel is what I'm going to do I'm going to go out and find Luffy" I said and watched in amazement as the redness spread over my grandpa's face.

"Oh no you don't you can come with me to the marine base but you are not going with Luffy. That Red Haired Shanks has spoiled and corrupted his mind and he's off to become a pirate. I don't want you anywhere near that." A smile moved across my face. That my little bro (by 2 minutes but I'm still older) he always dreamed of becoming a pirate I'm glad he went out. He always claimed that he was going to be the next pirate king and I would love to not only help him get it but be there when he does so its final no matter how much my grandpa throws his tantrum I'm going.

"Ok grandpa I'll stick around here in tell I find out what I want to do. I'll let you know" I lied putting on my charming smile and batting my bright green eyes. I watch my grandpa melts in front of me I always have that effect in him. I lean in and give him a hug and kiss on his white scruffy cheek.

"Bye grandpa Garp I love you" I say and walk towards the house I grew up in. what my grandpa didn't know was that I was going to pack light and meet a friend who might get me started on my search for my Brother. The butterfly's started in my stomach on the thought of adventure. The one of many things me and Luffy have in common was the fact that we both cravrd adventure.

"Good buy Phoenix" my Grandpa says from behind me.

I shove my backpack with some cloths and things I need to get by and move to the door. I take a long sweep of the house with my eyes remember the good and bad things that happen in here. My Mentor Shelly was a good woman, strict, mean sometimes but good to me. She taught me a lot about being a witch. On how to control it when I could and use it in battle if I needed. She always seen me going to be part of something big maybe she saw me with Luffy.

I shut off the lights locked the door and move down the road towards the Harbor. The rain had stopped and the sun was shining brightly. The small island I was on was not too far from Dawn Island the island Luffy and I was Born on. Granted it felt like it was worlds away from my brother in reality it wasn't. I probably could see it from the harbor on a good day. I know Luffy was not on that island anymore and I had no reason to go there, but I also have no idea where he is, but I have a feeling on where I could start. Loguetown the island Gol D. Roger the Pirate king was born and executed on. It's also the last island before you hit the reverse mountain to enter Grand Line. I figured if I can make it there I can ask around to see if anyone seen Luffy or if not wait around in till he stops by. Because knowing my Brother he's going to want to see the execution platform where Gol D. Roger said his famous last words.

I made it to the harbor and walked to a medium size ship painted a maroon and black color. It looked new and the sails which up at the time gleamed bright white in the sun.

"Lily!" I yelled over the hustle and bustle of the harbor.

"Phi" she yelled back coming in to view on the bow of her new ship "beautiful isn't she! The New Day I called her because I'm hoping she will help me find out something new every day." No my friend Lily was not a pirate actually she hates pirates seeing they sank her parents ship with them still on it. She was an explorer, she always looking to find something new. The flag that flew clearly showed that fact to making sure no one mistakes her ship with a pirate ship.

"I have a big favor to ask you Lily" I said looking up and shielding my eyes from the midday sun.

"Here come on up and talk" she said tossing over a rope ladder. I scaled it like I was made to do it; I have been working out trying to keep my body fit. When you live in the pirate era you never know when you have to fight so it's good to keep fighting experience under your belt. I followed her across the deck and looked around at all the new shiny things on board. Her crew moved about like a well-oiled machine prepping the ship for sail.

"I'm sorry about Shelly" Lily said sitting at a table in the mess room.

"It's sad I know but I'm glad I had the time I did with her."

"What was your favor sweetie?" Lily asked she was in her mid-30's but she looked younger. The funny thing was she talked a lot older. It might have been all the knowledge crammed in that head of hers.

"I was hoping I can go with you. At least in till you either stop at Loguetown or an island close by." I watch as various facial expressions cross her face. Shock, happiness, sadness, back to neutral.

"What's in Loguetown?" she asked moving closer like I was telling her the best story ever.

"I'm going out to look for Luffy; I was hoping to meet him there."

"Your twin, did you tell Garp I bet he's not happy." She said smiling

"I tried telling him until he started to turn bright red so I said I changed my mind and he will have to find out when I'm gone, that I left." I lean back and looked at her wide blue eyes

"You just lied to the Vice Admiral of the marines? Are you crazy?" I laughed at that statement.

"The whole Monkey family is crazy. You can tell that but our last name. Anyone with the name of a spastic high energy animal has the tenacity to be crazy. My grandpa is also included in that. Garp D. Monkey and Luffy D. Monkey are both evidence of craziness me Phoenix D. Monkey are also among them." I had her laughing so hard but the end of my rant I thought she was going to pee herself.

"You my crazy good friend are free to come aboard" she said still giggling. And with my many thank you and hugs I enter in to my new adventure.

We set off not too long after. I was on the bow sitting in a head of an eagle which made up the "A New Day's" figurehead. I was comfortable there being able to look out and see what's coming. I also enjoyed the wind in my face mixed with the sea spray. When Lily found me here she almost had a cow on the deck but now she sat down on the deck right behind me. I told her I was fine I can take care of myself. She finally stopped scolding me and we were now just enjoying each other's company. I had my hair down and it blew behind me like a thick black cape. And when it settled down it fell bunch up behind me. When I stood up my hair was just below my butt in pin straight black silkiness. Same color and texture as my brothers. We also share the same dark skin and shortness. Difference between us is he had big brown eyes and I have green, We don't look like we have strength but we do, but our secret weapon is speed and agility.

"What is Luffy like?" asked Lily from behind me. I smile when I think of my brother.

"We look a lot alike, we have a lot in common but where we differ is my brother is… hum… how to put this. He's kind of clueless about a lot of things. He can be slow on the up take and he always acted younger than his age. But I haven't seen him in like 9 years so I don't know if he changed at all. But I love him, oh god do I love him. I would kill for him and I would die for him. I would do anything for him and it has been complete agony being away from him." I quickly brush a tear the leaked out of the comer of my eye.

"Why?" I turn to look at her "why has it been agony and…umm how do you know he's still alive?" I give her a smile to let her know her questions didn't bother me.

"We are twins, we are connected. But also my witch in me feels my sole is not complete without him near don't know is he feels the same thing never asked so I don't know if it's just the witch thing or a twin thing. That's the same reason why I know he's not dead. Because I would know."

"How come you're a witch and he is not?" Lily asked

"I don't know how that works. I don't know if it's a trait passed down from a parent of its just random. I don't know anything about my parents to know. Luffy has a devil's fruit though" lily gasped. A devils fruit is rear it's a fruit that gives you special ability's.

"What does he have and how the hell did he get it?" she asked breathless.

"He was really young when he ate it. He was with Red Haired Shanks when he did. He got angry with Shanks and shoved it in his mouth. Shanks was furious with Luffy found out soon after he ate the Rubber fruit or Gomu Gomu Fruit. It means his body is now all like rubber."

"What does that mean rubber body? And wait you know Red hair Shanks? he's one of the Emperors." Lily asked mouth falling open.

"Yes I have met him a few times." I said smiling thinking of Shanks he was one of the four emperors him, Kaido, Charlotte, and the most impressive to me White Beard. I would love to meet him one day.

"I think Shanks is so dreamy to bad he's a scuzzy pirate." She said shivering. I keep that Luffy was one and if I met up with him I would probably join his crew if he would have me.

"You have the hots for Shanks" I said smiling to the ocean so she couldn't see me.

"Shut up and answer my question"

"Having the gomu ability is Just as it sounds if you grab his hand and pull it would stretch. And if you dropped a big rock on him he wouldn't get crushed." I looked back out to sea. "When I seen him last he couldn't do much with it, but knowing my brother he probably can do much more now with it."

"Wow! I really look forward to meeting your brother" Lily said smiling

"You want to meet him?" I said surprised.

"yes I figured we are going to need supplies for the trip to grand line so when you go ashore if he's still there I want to meet him" she said happily.

"I would really like the" I said smiling at her.

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

thank you for reading and giving reviews. im happy to see that people like my story. sorry about the spelling I know im not the best out there and I hope can look past that. thank you for the comments and enjoy!

Chapter 2

Three months passed quickly. Stopping at every island on the way I got to experience a lot of new things. I never left that island where I resided with Shelly other than very too few times I went to see Luffy. So everything was new and exciting to me. At the moment we were in the wide open seas. I was relaxing in my cabin with my eyes close thinking about what I'm going to say when I meet up with Luffy again when I get a sick feeling in my stomach. It came quick and sharp and it shocked my eyes open, I stood up and moved to the deck. Once up above I looked around to see if I can tell if anything is out of the ordinary. I was about to give up when a flash of light caught my eye. It cut through the dark sky like a sharp knife.

"Kale! Look starboard" I yelled at the sailor in the crow's nest. I watch as he shifts to the side and puts the spyglass to his eye.

"There marines ma'am" he shouted down. I furrowed my eyebrows if there only marines how come my stomach is in a panic. I learned quickly to never doubt my instincts that it was my witch powers telling me something was up. I can't tell the future but I can tell someone's past if I lay my hand on them. There whole life flashes in my brain. I'm also a telekinetic and an empath. Moving things with my mind can come in handy with battle but feeling people's pain can also be a downer. I have a weaker link to anyone but with my brother it's doubled. I didn't want to take chances with my feeling so I went to wake Lily up. It might be stupid and she can yell at me later for it but I wasn't taking chances.

"Lily" I said as I shook her.

"What is it Phi?" She said groggy with sleep.

"I see a ship starboard but it's a marine ship. But I have a bad feeling so I decided to wake you" I said. Her eyes grew big she known me long enough to never doubt my feelings. I have been wrong before and she knows this but she still got that panic look in her eyes.

"Ok ill order my men to move away without drawing notice." She said getting up and tossing on cloths she had laying around the floor. We ran to the upper deck we were shock to see the marines' ship very close.

"It seems to be too late" she whispered.

"Everyone on deck" yelled a voice through a Den Den mushy speaker on the Marine. It took less the a few minutes for all the crew to line up on deck granted there were only 15 not counting me and Captain Lily.

"Were not pirates were explores" said Lily trying to hide the shake in her voice.

"Silence" bombed the voice. "Don't move from where you are. Men search the ship, bring everything over that has a value." The man demanded. I look at the men they looked like normal marines I didn't understand the reason why they would do this. The men spilled on to the ship moving around quickly. The Caption came off the ship and stood in front of us. I looked at his uniform closely it looked normal I should know I seen grandpa's a lot.

"If I could speak?" I said looking at the man in charge. He turned and looked at me his eyes growing wide like he just saw me standing here. I didn't know if it was from the way I looked or my military formality.

"You may" he said coming to stand in front of me, his eyes moving up and down my body.

"The flag clearly says we are explores. We have stated that we are not pirates. Why are you invading our ship and stealing from us?" I asked standing striate and looked in to his eyes.

"Why my lovely? Because we can, and will, and we can get away with it" he said smiling evilly.

"Do you mind telling me your name because I think my Grandfather would love to know about this" I said hastily they could not get away with this they were using the fact that they are marines to steal from people and get away with it.

"Oh and who is your Grandfather? And why the hell should I care?" he said still smiling.

"Vice Admiral Garp D. Monkey" I saw shock cross his face then he turned pale.

"He doesn't have a kid much less a grandkid" he said but he didn't sound convincing.

"Oh yes he does now please gather your men and leave." I said he stood there thinking for a minute trying to figure out what he wanted to do. I held my ground staring right in to his eyes.

"Hum no I think I'll keep doing what I do best." My eyes widen when he pulls out a pistol and aims it at me. In my brothers case bullets would not harm him. In my case I'm as good as dead, but I do have a card up my sleeve. I throughout my arm and yell "witches Pull" the gun ripped out of his hand and in to mine. It happen so fast he barely knew what happen.

"What the fuck" he yelled eyes going from his empty hand to mine that now held his gun. I held it to his head.

"Demand you men off this ship now or they're going to be down a captain. And they better not try anything because I have other tricks up my sleeve that I would love to try" I growled out.

"Youba" the leader choked out which meant old witch or hag.

"I and not old or a hag I am a yoi majyo" which meant good witch

"Let's go men" he yelled and backed away. The men spilled off the ship back to theirs I never once wavered my new gun.

"Oh Phoenix that was amazing" Lily whispered as the other ship started to move away. I still held my gun pointed at them.

"It's not over Hun I have a feeling there going to retaliate with their cannons. I want you to aim this ship so the sails catch the wind, who cares about our course right now ok. Also have some men prep the cannons for fire we might need it." I said it seemed the guy didn't care I was the granddaughter of a Vice Admiral

"We don't have ammo for the cannons" Lily said. I dropped the gun to my side.

"What the fuck do you mean you don't have ammo?" I said

"We were running out of money it was that or food we chose food." Lily said standing taller to show she stuck by her extremely stupid choice.

"Well you can't eat if you're dead!" I yelled. "Get your men moving this ship fast it can go I'll do what I can but I'm not a miracle worker" I said tucking the gun in the small of my back.

"You heard her get moving" Lily yelled to the men and the all snapped in to motion. I moved closer to the side of the ship where the marine ship was very slowly moving away I knew they were up to something. "Do you really think they're going to do something?" Lily asked.

"Yes" I replayed no use in lying to her.

"Is there a chance we will die?" She asked voice shaking I turned to look at her.

"To tell you the truth I think we are all going to die tonight" I said looking back at the marine ship. We started to move away, but I knew it was too late. I climbed on to the railing of the ship easily getting my balance.

"Everyone if this ship goes down pick the right time to dive in the water. Swim away from the ship as fast as you can go. The ship is going to make a huge suction when it goes down you don't want to go with it. When the waters seated again look for debris to climb on. With hope they will just leave then we can get together after and figure out what to do next." I said loudly for everyone to hear. I took a deep breath.

"It's coming" I said about the time the first cannon ball was launched. I gathered my magic and yelled "telekinesis push" a blast shoot out of my hands and hit the ball forcing it to fly back to the place it come from. There was a huge crash from it tearing through the ship. I didn't have time to think when another ball came at us. I managed to toss that one back to. We repeated the presses until there was a pause.

"You're amazing" Lily whispered. At this time we were moving faster but the marine took the same tactics and was keeping up. I knew what they were doing. I turn and look at Lily.

"I think I did all I could do." I paused and stared at her. "I hope I live because I'll be bringing this to my grandfather. But Lily thank you for everything." I barely got the words out before 5 cannon flew through the air towards us. I dived out of the way Lily went the other way. I shielded my head from debris and the sounds of tearing wood. The men screamed and I heard splashes. I looked up and around me trying to get my bearings. That's when I noticed the deck next to me was turning red. I move my eye slowly to the source and gasp when I see Lily. Well I Knew it was her from the little bit of blond hair that was still normal looking. I averted my eyes and force back tears.

"Shit" I said while I stumbled to my feet. I move towards the other side of the ship. Mid way there I lose my balance and tumble to the deck. I force myself up while 5 more cannon ball slam in to "The New Day" I hold on to the mast to regain my balance. Looking around I realize the ship was dipping at the bow. We must be taking on water very fast. I push off the mast and move to the railing I climb on and gain my balance. I adjust myself then push off the railing with my feet. I threw my arms over my head take a deep breath at the last minute and slice though the cold water. I kick my legs and move my arms swim through the water as fast as I could. I know the dangers and I hope there were no sea kings around. I go for a while until I start to feel my lungs burn but even then I keep going. When I knew I couldn't go any more I forced myself up to the surface. I suck on a breath and turn to look where I am. It looked like I was about a mile away.

"The New Day" was almost completely under water and the marine ship was moving away in the opposite direction of me. I keep still because I didn't want to draw any attention my way from both the marines and any sea kings that might be near. After about ten minutes I'm started to move closer to the wreckage of "The New Day" I swam for a few minutes before I came on to a big piece of wood floating. It took me. Few tries but I finally made it on top out of the water. I looked around the water around me looking for savvier but I didn't see any movement or splashing.

"Hello anyone else alive?" I yelled as loud as I could. I look to the marine ship which was now a shrinking speck. I called a few more times with no answer tears where streaking down my face. When exhaustion finally took me over I fell back on the board and passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews! i get a stupid smile on my face when someone adds me to there favs thank you for that ;-) now to let you know there are some spoilers in here so if you have not read the manga and or watched the show (which I highly recommend you do because there great) just be aware. I do not own One piece but I love it so much (especially Sanji hehe) thanks for reading enjoy!

Chapter 3

I snap awake with the movement of choppy waves. I sit up and look around me my throat was dry and my skin was burnt and sore. I look at the sky and I knew it as late morning or early afternoon but it I didn't know on what day. Panic started to settle in my chest making my heart race. I didn't know what I was going to do about water or food. I was already dying of thrust. I scan the waters before me slowly hoping to see a ship or someone from the 'New Day' in a similar situation as me… nothing. I braved shifting myself around to look in the other direction. Once settled I looked around again all around for bobbing in the water or a ship in the distance and I saw nothing.

My stomach dropped and I started to cry well I tried to cry but no tears came out and I knew that was not a good sign. My heart started to race and my breathing became erratic. I gasped for breath and I knew I was hyperventilating and I needed to stop, breath in and breath out, breath in and breath out I told myself, but it wasn't working; I thought of my Grandpa and thought well maybe I should have listened to him. Then the image of big brown eyes and huge smile flashed in my head. I thought of the last time I went to see my brother almost 10 years ago he and I were still tiny and he jumped on me and wrapped his rubber arms around me like a snake. We toppled to the ground both giggling and I held on like he was a lost piece of me. he is the lost piece of me and I needed him, I needed him now I wanted him now , my little brother of only 3 minutes but still if I was going to die here all alone in the vast ocean I was going to do it thinking of my life, half of my soul. I closed my eyes and thought of him my life line until darkness took me again.

"Oh shit" I said out loud I never been lucky but it has touched me today. The ship was huge and I squint my eyes to look for anything to tell me what and who these sailors where. I just woke up again and I didn't know how much time has passed since the last time I woke. The sun was out but I didn't know if it was the same day or the next. It didn't take long for me to make out the front of the ship. "Of shit" I said swallowing "it a whale. A white whale, fuck its "Moby Dick"" I close my eyes and reopen them to see if it was a hallucination and when I set my eyes on the ship again now closer and better to see I realize I'm not hallucinating the Whitebeard Pirates are coming my way. The legend and the oldest living pirate captain is coming my way. Whitebeard the strongest man in the world. different feeling about this went trough me, I was happy that i would be found but I was also sacred. even though I heard the Whitebeard pirates where more kind it still scared the shit out of me to be on the ship with a bunch of men I didn't know. I shook my head and mentally slapped myself It's him or nobody I was dying and I was being picky on who saved me. so I move my board to the side using my hands as paddles so I wouldn't get run over by 'Moby Dick' but the effort made me dizzy and weak from dehydration. My muscles hurt and I was sore and hurting. My head felt like it was splitting in two. My whole body shook for the effort of moving, something that would have been simple had become the hardest thing.

"Don't pass out" I whispered if I passed out I would never be able to get the deck hands attention. Too late I thought when my face hit the board and blackness took me.

I was on something soft and worm. My skin felt cool and not burning and my throat wasn't dry any more. Great I'm dead made it all that way to end up dying with help ten feet away.

"I think she's coming to" I hear a man's voice say above me then I heard retreating steps. That had me flinging open my eyes and sitting up fast. The movement had me dizzy but I still slid off the bed to the floor and scooted to the corner of the room and huddled knees to my chin. I tried to make myself as small as I could. I was scared, I didn't know what these men would do they are pirates after all "its ok we won't hurt you." The man had a kind face and voice but I still didn't move or speak the shock from the pass horrible days slamming in to me.

"My name is Marco. I'm not going to hurt you no one here will. Pop would never allow that" he said taking a step towards me. I drew myself closer he saw the movement and stopped. I moved my eyes around the room and I knew I must look crazed.

"Hay Marco pop said we got a mermaid what..." A young man walked in to the room and stopped abruptly when he took in the situation. My eyes settled on the new entry. My eyebrows furrowed he look familiar. Black hair Sharp feachers but what got me was dusting of freckles over his nose. The tattoo on his arm confirmed that I did know him, not well, not as well as my brother but it's comforting to see someone familiar.

"Ace?" I croaked out. It was his turn to furrow his eyebrows. He stepped closer and squatted down to look closer at me. He thought for a minute.

"I haven't seen her for 10 years but I swore you look like Luffy's twin Phoenix." He said. My eyes widened with shock.

"You remember me?" I said.

"Well you remember me" he said smiling.

"Well the freckles and your name tattooed on your arm gave it all away" I said smiling for the first time in a while. I watch the smile bloom across Ace face as he put out his hand

"Come I won't hurt you and I won't let anyone come near you" he said. I reach out and place my hand in his. He stood pulling me with him. My legs wobble and I stumble it to the wall with an uff. I get my balance and stand there looking down at my legs. Tingles and pain move through them.

"It's probably because you haven't used them for four days." Marco said

"Four days? That's how long I have been out?" I said shocked.

"Here yes no telling how long you were out on the water. It looked about 3 days." My jaw dropped open my legs started to wobble for a different reason now. 5 days I have been out about 3 on the water and I survived that?

"Well Pop would like to see you" Ace said "if your up to it? He would like to hear why you where floating in the middle of the ocean" I nodded

"I would love to meet Whitebeard" I said my throat hurt from lack of water and use. I started to take a step but stopped when I started to tip again.

"she might need help her legs will start to feel better the more she's on them but there still waking up also." Ace nodded and slid an arm around my waist. His arm laid right under my long hair and I suddenly got self conscious of my knotted hair and dairy stiff clothes.

"Ah ace" I said and turned to look in to his face he was close enough where I could smell him. He smelled of fire like someone who stood near a campfire for a long time. Soot and ash I could almost feel the heat coming off him. "Would you mind taking me to go get washed up please. Maybe I can borrow someone's clothes or something. I kind of don't want to meet the great Whitebeard like this." Aces eyes travel down my body and he cleared his throat

"I suppose your right" he said moving me slowly to a door near the one he came through earlier. He opened the door and walked me in to a small bathroom.

"You think you can handle it in here?" Ace asked with a strange look on his face. I watch as his eyes travel my body again but much slower. Shit if it didn't make butterfly's bloom in my stomach.

"Yes I'll be fine"

"I'll go find you something to put on." He said turning around

"Ah Ace can you stay close by?" I said panic setting in my voice again. He turns to look at me and must have seen panic in my face because he stepped close and put a hand on my face.

"You can trust no one will hurt you. I won't let it but for your comfort I'll stay outside the door. I'll send Marco to look."

"I know I'm acting stupid" I said in a shaky voice. He shook his head

"I understand where pirates" he said smiling

"It's not that, actually at the moment I trust pirates more than the marines." The look of confusion crossed his face.

"I'll tell you and Whitebeard at the sometime." I said and he nods his head and backs out of the room.

"Take your time I'll be right here." Ace said not taking his eyes off me until door shut.

I strip off quickly and jump in the little stall for the shower. Compared to 'The New Day it's huge. I had to lean on the wall as the tingles in my legs became less, the water felt great I could almost feel the grime roll off me. I heard the door creak open and I plaster myself against the wall. I couldn't see through the dark curtain but I keep quiet.

"It me I'm just putting the clothes and towel on the counter." The calming voice of Ace relaxed me. "Do you need anything?" He asked.

"No, thank you Ace" I said meaning it the gratitude filled my voice.

"Anything for my little brother's twin, you're very welcome" he said shutting the door behind him. I finished quickly and stepped out of the shower I wrapped in the towel and picked up the clothes. I pulled on the shorts that were too big but I pulled the sting around my waist. The bottoms dropped past me knee. I tossed the shirt on and button about four at my breast leaving the top two open and tied the bottom ends together exposing my flat stomach. I open the door and step out with my old clothes, shoes, and under garments. I walk by Ace and his assessing eyes and drop everything in the trash.

"We could wash all of that for you" Ace said. I shook my head.

"I don't want anything to remind me of that awful time." I said turning to look at him. My eyes drop to his hand with a brush in it.

"You're going to need this" he said smiling.

"Let's go I can talk and brush." I said moving to the door. My legs felt a whole lot better and I could move under my own power. I waited till Ace move in front of me and I followed him down the skinny hall way. I focused on Aces naked back. It was smooth and tan I let my eyes trace the Whitebeard Jolly Rodger that was tattooed on his back. Two purple bones crossed with a purple skull in the middle. The skull sported a white mustache that matched Whitebeards. My eyes slide down his back to his rear. I shake my head and look away. What the hell was I doing checking out my brother's foster brother?

Ace and Luffy grew up with each other. While I was with Shelly learning about my craft Luffy went to live with a mounted bandit named Dadan. She was a huge brute of a women and kind of scary to. Grandpa Garp dropped off Ace when he took him from his mother as a baby. Ace's mother died right after she gave birth because she forced herself to keep him inside her for much longer the 9 months. She did all of this to throw off the Marines from finding out who Aces dad is. No one is to know, my brother, Garp, Dadan know. And now since Ace touched me I learned it, That, how close he got with Luffy, and all about his life. I also found out the reason why he smelled like fire, because he ate a devils fruit, a very powerful one.

"Ace, when did you eat your fruit?" I didn't know he stopped until I bumped in to the smooth back I was just admiring. I bounced off and almost fell back if he didn't catch me by my arms. His grip was tight and his face held anger.

"How do you know? Who told you?" His eyes flashed like the flames where behind them.

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was a secret I didn't read that it was" not like the identity of his father even now I could read secrete all over that I knew not to say anything. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Read?"

"Yeah I'm a witch and one of my powers is learning about a person's life upon touching them" I said. He dropped my arms and stepped away. I couldn't help the hurt that bloomed in my chest and probably showed on my face because regret showed on his.

"It's too late I learned it all anyway" I snapped at him my hurt tuning in to anger. I didn't like being treated like I have a disease.

"I'm sorry it's just, there is things that can't be said" Ace said taking a step closer.

"And I know that! Evan through reading you, things screamed not to tell I would know better not to say anything I'm not stupid" I yelled "now let's go" I move past him. I took one step before I was yanked to a stop by Ace.

"I know you're not stupid. You're a lot, but stupid is not one of them. So you know?" he said looking in to my eyes.

"Yes" I said

"And it doesn't bother you?" Ace asked taking a step closer.

"Why would it?" I asked and tilted my head to look in to his eyes when he took another step closer.

"Well" I already had my head shaking

"No I respect him. He was a very powerful man and could have done a lot with his power but chose not to. Much like the man we are going to see now."

"Respect is a word I would not have used for him" Ace said in a hush tone.

"Then you need to look more in to the Pirate king" I said moving down the hall way. I didn't say anything when Ace moved passed me and moved to the steps to the upper deck. I followed quietly to the top trying not to let my eyes travel over Ace. I followed him to the front of the ship and I let my eyes widen at the sight of Whitebeard. My jaw dropped and so did I to my knees in front of him. He was huge! And power dripped off him. My powers flared around him and my empathy tingled. He was old and wise he was also failing but with his strength he was going to be around for a while. I didn't let the tubes that were leading from his arms to some kind of medical things fool me. I watched as he held out his hand to me and growled out in his deep voice.

"Nice to meet you mermaid"


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back I wanted to update sooner but I was rudely interrupted but a hurricane, but I'm good now I hope you like the chapter. If you have watched the anime just remember Whitebeards laugh I always giggled when I heard it because I love it so much. Remember I don't own the fabulous characters even though I would love to *sigh* especially Sanji *giggle*

Chapter 4

I smiled at him my eyes went to his hand extended out to me.

"I should say that once I touch you I would learn everything about your past." I said.

"I trust you" he said keeping his hand out.

"It's good to have someone trust me" I said taking his hand I shot a look at Ace and he turned away. The whole 70 odd years of Whitebeard life flashed in my head. And my effort of standing to take his huge hand was lost when I fell to my knees again with the onslaught of all the information forcing its way in my head.

"Edward Newgate, good strong name for a big strong man" I said still trying to catch my breath. Whitebeard began to shake when laughter took him, it was deep and gruff and it made me smile just from the sound of it.

"That's and interesting gift you have there. Is it a fruit?" Whitebeard said.

"No I'm a witch" I made the great Whitebeard breach in shock. He stared at me with wide eyes. My eyes traveled his face and wondered if this would earn me a walk on the plank.

"Are you going to make me walk the plank?" I asked with slight humor in my voice, I was just hoping I wasn't right. I sat up straighter when Whitebeards deep laughter filled the air again. I glanced over at Ace and was shocked to see him staring at me with a strange look on his face.

"You are funny small one. I don't make people walk the plank, is that what happened to you? Why we found you almost dead and floating on a piece of wood?" my face lost all humor and I looked down at my clenched fists in my lap. I was holding on to the brush so hard I thought it might break.

"No the marines did that." I whispered. I drew a hand full of hair over my shoulder and started reliving my story. After my hair was all smooth and brushed my story was done. I gather a hand full of the crew around me only one I recognized was Marco. Ace now sat on the deck next to me. My eyes traveled around them and they all had the same look on their face Sympathy. When my eyes landed on Ace his face held something different anger. Until his eyes met mine then his look softened and changed in to something I couldn't read.

"How dear they!" Whitebeard bellowed making me jump and rip my eyes away from the comfort of Ace's to the hard look of Whitebeard's. "They have the nerve to come at us when their own people, who are supposed to be protecting the innocent, can do more damage than us. I would never do that!" I started to shake because the anger Whitebeard was throwing was making me ill, the empath in me wanted to run and hide. His power and strength was making his aura flare bright red.

"I was on my way to Loguetown with my friend Lily" I said and stopped abruptly my thoughts going to the crumpled figure of my best friend. "She's gone" I whispered the sudden realization of everyone the 'New Day' and the ship its self being gone. Sank to the bottom like it never existed. A sob came tearing out of my throat and tears began to stream down my face.

"It's ok we Phoenix they will get there's" Ace said I looked at him.

"Don't even think about it Ace" I said

"What?"

"If you're anything like my brother I know you would go after them halfcocked. Promise me you won't!"

"I promise..."

"I'm not done" I cut off. "Promise me you won't go hire, ask for a favor or demand someone to go for you" the ship nearly shook with Whitebeards laughter, Ace did not look happy which told me he was planning something. "And all I have to do is touch you and I would know" I said smiling, he shot an angry look got up and left. I knew he would be mad at me but I didn't care. This supposed marine crew took enough from me I'm not going let them have Ace my brother would never forgive me.

"If he wants to go he will" said Marco.

"He's very protective of the people he cares about but he also keeps his promises to them as well. I think he will not pursue this further even though it's probably killing him" Whitebeard said.

"I don't care, they killed my best friend and her crew, that I got to get to know and care for, and sank her brand new ship without a care in the world, I would not want them to have the pleasure of killing Ace. It will rip my brothers heart out knowing Ace was killed." I said looking up and up to white beards face.

"Just your brothers?" he asked I ignored the question.

"Thank you for saving me." I said and he smiled down at me.

"You can stay if you want, become part of my crew. I have lots of sons but I don't have a daughter and I would love to have one." He said kindly it was tempting to be part of Whitebeard's famous crew made me giddy but I shook my head.

"I really want to be with my twin I have been away from him for almost 10 years and I can't do it anymore I need to be with him." He nodded in understanding

"We will take you Loguetown." I shook my head again

"If you're not going that way I don't want you to change your plans for me."

"I have islands over there I protect I would like to see them anyway so it won't be a waste of time. Plus you have been through so much bad luck I would like you to have some good for a change. Marco will show you to a cabin and we will get you some cloths as much as you look good in that shirt better than its other owner" and hay from a small crew member to the side followed by and your right Captain, I couldn't help but smile. "You need you own. And Thatch will bring you food and water" I was grateful for what he was doing for me so I got up and hug him. I caught him by surprise but he recovered and hugged back his whole hand was able to cover my whole back he was that big, I thanked him and followed Marco off the deck.

"We have something in common" said first mate Marco. I looked at him my eyebrows furrowed. "Phoenix" he said smiling "it's your name and it's my Devils fruit ability" my eyes widened

"You have a mythical devils fruit?" He nodded. "I would love to see it one day" I said smiling at him. He took me to a small cabin that had a bed and a small night stand. It was tiny but it was nice to have my own cabin. Of course there were no other women on this ship so I wouldn't have anyone to bunk with anyway. I looked at Marco and he was smiling at me, he had a very kind face and I was easy to smile back "you have all been very kind, and it's just odd hearing all of the stories about the fearsome Whitebeard, and here I am on his ship after being saved by him because I was almost killed by Marines" I shook my head, "it's all ass backwards" I said and Marco snorted and then burst in to laughter.

"Whitebeard can me fearsome when he needs to be" Marco said

"Oh I know" I said tapping my head reminding him I saw it all. He nodded in understanding, when they said Whitebeard was the strongest man they weren't lying. Not only was he the hugest man I have ever seen, his devils fruit was fucking frightening and that's saying in mildly.

"Gura Gura fruit" Marco said knowing what I was thinking, I seen it used in his head the ability to cause the earth to shake scary as hell. "Thatch should be bringing you something soon" Marco said and he turned and left closing my door. I sat on the edge of my bed and laid back thoughts of my whole day running though my head.

I woke when there was a knock on my door

"Come in" I crocked and was shocked that I fell back to sleep after being out for so long. I was happy to see Ace came through the door.

"I brought you water and food" I ripped the water from his hands and chugged it all down it was refreshing and cool running down my parched throat I actually moaned from the feel of it. I looked over at Ace and he was blushing and looking away from me

"I'm sorry I acted the way I did" he said in a rush handing me a plate full of food. I looked at it and my stomach rumbled and it was my turn to blush.

"I didn't know I was this hungry" I said digging in to the fruits. I sat cross legged on my bed inhaling my food. Ace just looked at me and I realized he just said sorry. "You don't need to say sorry Ace your like Luffy in that since." He smiled and sat down next to me. "But at least you don't steal my food" I said looking at him he blushed and looked away

"There was way more on your plate then what I gave you" he whispered I snorted that turned in to hysteric giggles I almost fell of the bed Ace was looking at me in a strange way with a smirk across his lips "I'm glad I amuse you" he said acting mad but not pulling it off with his big toothy smile that also reminded me of Luffy.

"I'm just happy I got anything, Luffy would have given me and empty plate." He laughed and nodded his head

"At Dadan's it was a free full all at meals" I nodded and smiled at him I was chewing a strawberry and enjoying the sweetness

"I know I saw" I said tapping his forehead lightly "thank you for all you did for Luffy" I said smiling at him.

"Don't thank me I was really mean to him when he first showed up." I shook my head

"Do you think he would be the way he is if any of that stuff didn't happen?" He looked long at me.

"I suppose I never thought of it that way." I smiled him and handed him my plate.

"You can have it I'm full, I might have a lot of things in common with Luffy but my appetite is not one of them." I said while Ace grunted already shoving food in to his mouth. "I must admit I'm nervous about seeing Luffy again. It's been so…" I was interrupted by a snore coming from my side I looked over at Ace and noticed he was fast asleep sitting up with the empty plate in his hand. I elbowed him off the bed and he thudded on the floor. He rolled over and never stopped snoring. I laughed and lied back down under my blanked and passed back out.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all I'm trying to post but i find it hard the closer to the holidays.  
I work in retail and if you have ever worked in retail you know what it's like.  
The evil two words…BLACK FRIDAY lol so I'll try to post soon thank you for the reviews and followers they make me happy! Enjoy and remember even though I would love too I don't own one piece but Sanji owns my heart lol.

Chapter 5

A week passed and I got to know the Whitebeard crew pretty well. They were a great group of guys and I loved talking and playing cards while pulling shots of rum. I found out Aces closes friend was this guy named Thatch which was the fourth division commander. There were times when it was just us 3 sitting on the deck talking. Appentley Thatch was on track to find a Devils fruit and he was excited about getting it soon. There was one guy that creeped me out and didn't like how he look at me his name was Teach I avoided him like the plague and he knew it. But he always smiled he huge gapped tooth smile my way and it always gave me the chills. Ace and I became close fast we were always side by side playing tricks on the other men. If not that we would lay under the sky on 'Moby Dicks' figure head and sleep. He would show me what he could do with his devils Fruit ability which was amazing. The flames he can produce from his hands could get so hot I thought I would burst in to flames just being near him. Otherwise I had to sit and try not to puke watching Ace eat horrific amounts of food.

I knew I was dreaming of one of the very first times I went to see Luffy._ Makino and Mayor Woop brought me and some food, Luffy and ace pounced on it like they haven't eaten in days when I know for sure they just ate. I knew because Luffy jumped on me first and I saw it. That's the thing I remember the most about my few visits to my brother and it was when he hugged me like he didn't want to let me go. He wrapped his rubber arms and legs around me like a boa constrictor and we usually tumbled to the ground laughing. I usually wrapped my around him and wished I could hold on the lost part of my soul forever. It was the first time I met Ace and the first time I was able to see my brother. Ace was off to the side looking at me with a scowl on his face. I was Luffy's height and he was taller than me so when I walked over to him and looked up at his dark eyes and said _

_"Hi I'm Luffy's sister how are you" his cheeks under his freckles turned a pink color and he mumbled _

_"Good" he looked away "are you older?" I nodded _

_"By 3 minutes" I said holding up my fingers smiling at him. His blush got darker._

_"If your older how come your not here to look over him? How come I have to do it? Do you not love him? He is annoying" he said my lower lip trembled and tears filled my eyes._

_"I love him! I wish I could be here for him but I can't! How dare you say I don't love him! And he's not annoying and you're a jerk" I turned and stormed off, I thought I heard him say something behind me but I couldn't hear it. When it was time to go Luffy tackled me again and I held on._

_"I love you little bro" I said _

_"Only by 3 minutes" he said with a pout. Woop had to pry us apart and I screamed and cried._

_"Luffy!"_

I woke up with a jolt and Luffy's name at the end of my tongue, and even though my cabin had no windows I could tell it was still night-time. I slid out of bed and stretched mindful of Ace who was passes out on my floor. It amazed me how he could sleep anywhere. The first time he passes out while eating my jaw hit the floor then I almost pissed myself laughing. I looked down at the man I hated back then and I realized now I didn't hate him I was jealous of him because not only was he able to be with Luffy but he was able to do my job and protect him. I let my eyes trace his face and smiled when I pictured the blush that formed under the freckles. He was unbelievably handsome, he was rugged and strong and his face showed it. Sharp features and strong jaw, black hair and tan skin, rigged and hard with muscle. He was any women's dream. I watched his relaxed face and the way his eyelashes rested over his adorable freckles and I wanted to run my hand over them. I shook myself and forced myself to walk away. The thoughts I didn't not want to think about Ace my brother's foster brother and my best friend.

I walked out on to the deck and shivered from the cool breeze. I started walking towards Moby's bow when I bumped in to a wall and fell on my ass I looked up and shivered. Teach looked down at me with his huge jack-o-lantern smile. I shivered again this guy through off so many bad vibes it made me nauseous. I was so happy I didn't accidentally touch any part of his skin because I didn't want to know about anything of this man's past.

"Sorry there didn't mean to knock you down" he laughed his loud creepy laugh and flick his eyes over me.

"I should have been watching where I was going" I said my voice shook.

"I don't mind, out of anyone on the ship I wouldn't mind you running in to me a few times." I couldn't help the grimace at the innuendo, it was good thing he was laughing and missed it. He offered his hand to help me up and I couldn't help the recoil which he noticed. "I wouldn't hurt you" he said I stood under my own power.

"Nothing personal but I don't touch anyone if I can avoid it" using my witch ability as an excuse other the sheer fact I didn't want nowhere near Teach much less touch him "sorry I ran in to you" I said really quickly and half walked fast half ran to the bow.

I sat on Moby's figure head and tried to relax my pounding heart. I crossed my legs and closed my eyes and tried to mediate. I use mediation when I needed to relax or if my powers where over whelming. I learned to control most of my powers so they don't assault my mind but sometimes if I'm stressed or scared I lose control. I have been working on controlling my fear in situations because fear is a weakness. Fear can cripple someone and I don't want that. I want and need to be strong for my little brother and I have been trying to overcome the stupid emotion. I half worked and half didn't on The New Day. I was scared but I tried to hold off for my friends, but once I seen her crumpled body barely recognizable I slipped and I can't let that happen I can't. I also need to work on my mental strength. My telepathy is only as strong as me right now and I get tired fast. I figured if I can work out my mind I could get stronger. With that I can lift things as well as push and pull things. Well I can lift things now but only if their light and that's no use. I need to get stronger for my brother and for Ace.

I knew I was in deep meditation but I still felt the presence next to me, I knew it was Ace because I know what he feels like now, his power and vibes he trough off. I took me a moment to pull myself out of my deep meditative state and I opened my eyes. There was a thin strip of light on the horizon and I took a deep breath. I felt thousand times better and I turned my head to look at Ace. He was staring at the rising sun and I took the time to study his profile.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you" he whispered I shook my head

"You didn't, I was trying to calm my powers they were getting a little hay wire"

"Why?" I didn't want to tell him about Teach so I just shrugged. He stared at me for a moment before turning back to the horizon.

"What did you say back then?" I asked after the sun started to show its self by a sliver. He looked at me confused and I knew my question was very vague.

"many years ago when I first met you, I think I called you a jerk and stormed off and you said something I didn't here, do you remember what it was?" he smiled his huge toothy smile that lit up his face and made you catch your breath.

"Ah, I think I said I know you love him" I frowned and stared at the sun slowly moving up to greet us.

"I don't get it" I said after a while.

"I seen it in your eyes when you look at him, like your eyes take on this glow. It's amazing" I nodded

"It's my soul recognizing its other half" I whispered. I looked at Ace and he was looking at me. Our eyes locked and we stared at each other dark brown on bright green. I was the first to break eye contact and looked at the sun which was now half way up. Something to my left caught my eye and I looked over "hey Ace is that an island?" he smiled that smile again got up and look off to warn the crew.

I was standing on a shore looking at the dense forest and huge trees of this new island we just docked at. We had to wait of the log pose to reset and the crew was wondering around gathering food. Ace stood next to me mouth gaped like mine. The island was worm and we started through the woods. The woods where thick and I didn't recnize anything in this island, which was strange seeing I visited a lot of islands with The New Day. I shivered and Ace looked at me.

"you ok?" I nodded

"just thinking about the other islands I visited with Lily" I glanced at him and his face was sad.

"im sorry sometimes I forget you just lost someone you cared about" he looked down at the ground.

"well I guessed we have all lossed" I whispered thinking about Rouge Ace's mother, and Roger his dad, both dead. But I know better than to say anything about them so I said someone I know I could say that will hurt but can compare. "I wish I met Sabo when I went to visit." He stiffened and I wonder if I should have said anything at all.

"you creep me out sometimes with your powers." He said and smiled, and nodded "I think you would have like Sabo" he said still smiling.

"Maybe he wouldn't have been a jerk" I said and Ace burst in to laughter which made goose bumps form but in a different way from when Teach laughed. We came in to a clearing that were surrounded by trees.

"I'm happy Luffy had you and Sabo, Ace" thinking about my dream I had last night. I stopped to rest against one of the trees; the tree was huge about five feet round. I could hear water nearby and that was our job while the others gathered food we had to get water. Ace dragged barrels behind him with ease. "Maybe we can get that close, like brother and sister" I said

"No I don't think so" Ace said pulling my eyes back to him. My heart sank and started to hurt I swallowed hard.

"Huh" I whispered.

"I'll never think of you as a sister" he said his voice calm. I couldn't help the tears the prickled my eyes. Well this what it felt like to have your heart ripped out.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the late update! Working in retail has ruined the holidays for me lol. But I did it and I know I left people hanging and there probably grumpy at me for taking so dang long. I was so excited with the reviews I got they made my day. Every time I get a new fav or review I get giddy in side *giggle* anyway I hope you like the next chapter I'm kind of nerves let me know how you like it :-D oh btw I don't own One Piece… though I wished I did (especially Sanji)

Chapter 6

"Ok" I said voice covered in hurt and disbelief. I looked down to avoid Aces eyes.

"You don't understand" he said taking a step towards me. "There are reasons I could never think of you that way, its inappropriate" Ace said putting his hands on either side of my head on the tree I was leaning on. I swallowed again but not from hurt this time but from something totally different. My heart started to pound. "Do you know what I'm trying to say" Ace whispered while lowing his head until his face was an inch away from mine.

"Ah" was my bright response, my head started to scream that this was wrong. But my heart was screaming something different and lets not talk about my libido.

"I'm trying to figure out if your heart racing is for being excited or scared shitless. I can't read those beautiful eyes of yours" Ace said. I still didn't think I could respond so I reached up and grabbed a hand full of his thick black hair and I licked my lips his eyes followed my movements. Its strange how strong libido and need and overrule other parts of a body.

"I think it's both" I said I tug on his hair lightly and he moved his lips closer. I could feel his breath brush over my lips. My stomach flip flopped, Sweat dripped down my back. All I wanted right now was for Ace to kiss me to lay me down on the grown and do what he pleased with me. my libido was kicking my heart which was saying this is good you want him but take your time. And my brain which was saying this was a very bad idea. I pushed out my hips and pressed in to his. I felt him hard on my stomach. My breath came quicker. I pulled his head down to mine his lips brushed mine then he lost controlled he thrust his tongue in my mouth I moaned with his taste the feeling of him close. It got fierce fast my hands were running over his bear smooth chest and back and I was thankful he never wore his shirt. This skin was much hotter the normal. Ace pressed his body on to me pushing me in to the tree. I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist. He trailed his lips down my face to my neck his hand moved up my shirt leaving a trail of heat from his hand. The feel of it just added to the pleasure. I wanted to touch all of him kiss him hold him the need for Ace was beyond anything I have ever felt before.

"I need you Ace" I said breathless my brain and heart nowhere to be found, they didn't have a chance with him touching me and kissing me like this. He pulled his face from my neck and looked at me. We were both breathing hard I was sweating both from the excitement and the heat Ace was throwing off. I watched him swallow

"Really? You want this from me?" My eyes furrowed, why would he say that? was he having the same internal fight I was? if so maybe his brain was winning out. Or was it because he was a Whitebeard and I would hopefully be part of Luffy's crew soon? Once it thought about it and he wasn't driving my libido nuts with his lips my brain was making its appearance again. Then I thought more on it and it clicked he thought he wasn't deserving of any of this because of his father.

"Ace you're not the son of the devil; he was not some evil man just because he was the pirate king. People where just scared of his title. But above all else you make what you are not who you're born from. And baby you're An amazing man or I would not be here craving everything you are and can give me" He moved so fast I didn't think it was possible, one second I felt the tree against my back the next instant I was laying on the ground with Ace above my kissing me like I have never been kissed before, all doubts I was thinking flew from my head when my libido kicked my brain out of the way. I ran my fingers through his thick hair enjoying the feel of him. He broke from my lips to pull my shirt over my head. The contrast from the cold ground and the warmth of Ace gave me the chills.

"You ok?" Ace grumbled voice ruff. I answered my pulling his lips back to mine. Kissing him I reached between us to undo his pants. I whimpered when he pulled away again and watched as he pulled my pants down. I laid there unmoving letting him take in my now nude body. It was exciting letting someone as powerful and beautiful as Ace looking at me completely exposed willing to give everything to him. "You're beautiful" he said. Couldn't help my grin when he reached for his pants he smiled down at me he started to lean down to kiss me again

"Oh no you too" I said pointing to his paints. He smiled.

"Demanding I like that" he said reaching for his paints again. I watched as he pulled he's paints off. The sight I took in was beautiful tingles filled my stomach and pooled down. I reached up and pulled him down to me I wanted him and I wanted him now.

"Now Ace please" he looked me in the eyes

"are you sure?" Oh god yes I said pushing my hips up. That's all the convincing he needed he pushed inside of me all the way to the hilt. I sucked in a breath from the pain I was received, I knew it was going to hurt the first time but shit, I knew we should have taken it slower but that's not what we wanted and I could handle pain just fine especially knowing it wasn't going to last long. I dig my nails in to his back. "You ok?" He asked in my ear he was shaking with need and so was I.

"Yes" I said as he moves out then in again. My body trembled with the movement I wrapped my legs around him the pain was replaced by something much more enjoyable. He keep up with the steady pace Little piece if Aces memories trickled in my head things he keep deep down. I ignored them just wanting the feeling of Ace moving inside of me. We were panting and sweating and everything about Ace became addicting. The feel of him, the smell, the taste, the heat he throwing off everything. I pulled his lips to mine and kissed him with all that I felt from him. I trust my hips up to meet stride. Nothing felt as good as Ace did right now we were breathing hard I never sweated this much before but I didn't care. Ace keep moving inside of me and it didn't take long before a pressure started to build. Orgasm slammed in to me making me arc my back and yell Aces name. Ace soon followed his body trembled and he held on to me like he would lose me if he let go. After he was done he rolled on to his back taking me with him. He laid me on his chest and kept his arms around me. With me ear presses against his hot chest I could hear his heart pounding away. I felt the light tug of my hair as Ace played with it. We were both breathing hard still my head moved up and down on his chest.

"I hope I didn't hurt you" Ace whispered his voice gravely.

"That...was amazing" I said kissing his chest. After my heart settled and my breath became normal I sat up and looked down at Ace still beautifully naked. He was snoring softly and I rolled my eyes and smiled. I leaned over him and ran my fingers over his freckles he was a beautiful man, I didn't know why I didn't realize my feelings for him sooner when I looked at him I always got the flutters in my stomach couldn't wait to see him when he was away from me. Now I look at him peaceful and beautiful my heart aches and I know I'm falling for him hard, I mean how could you not. But the doubt that I was thinking before started to trickle in after my libido settled. Was this one big mistake?

"Ace" I said placing a kiss on his lips he grunted and tried to roll over. I shook him and called his name again. He smiled and looked up at me "we have to get the water and get back before they send a search party and I don't want the guys seeing us like this."

"Your right I don't want them seeing you like this, it's mine" he said smiling and I couldn't help but to return it I like the sound of being his. I stood and dressed quickly and I noticed I was sore and bleeding a little. I tried to hide it from Ace I didn't want him to worry. Ace was already gathering water seeing he only wore pants and a hat all the time so I went to help him.

We made it back to the ship weighed down by water and both smiling like we just found treasure. I tried to tame it down so the guys wouldn't figure out what happened but I couldn't help when I looked at Ace I would smile all cheesy again. Either they didn't notice or played it off because no one said anything. After we all settled on the ship again we shoved off to for the next adventure.

That night when I was in my bed looking at the ceiling thinking about what Ace told me earlier. He found out that Luffy was well on the way making a crew, that he named his crew the Strawhat pirates. I smiled a big toothy grin because I knew he named it after that strawhat Shanks gave him when he was young. He treasured that hat and I understood why. He looked up to Shanks as everyone should with him being an emperor, I know I did. There was a soft knock on my door. I whispered come in and Ace stepped through and smiled at me. I lifted my blanket and it didn't take long for him to strip and crawl in with me. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled in to him and his heat. I was about to drift off when he spoke.

"What are we doing?" he whispered and I shook my head, I knew he was having the same doubts I was, the brain was the boss now the my libido was relaxing with a cigarette. He was a Whitebeard pirate when I find Luffy I will be a Strawhat pirate. We will become supposed enemies and I know for sure they wouldn't come after Luffy just because, but if they got to One Piece when we do we would have to fight for it, I knew Ace wanted One Piece for Pops but what ace didn't know is Pops wanted for Ace. I found that out when I touched Whitebeard. First of all I would never lift a finger to hurt Ace and I don't think I can hurt the crew either…except maybe Teach he freaked me out, I said and snuggled closer to Ace.

"I would never be able to fight you" he said kissing my face. "Stay" he whispered kissing me.

"I can't" he nodded he knew why "you come with me." I said I knew the answer but I needed to ask anyway he kissed me on the lips and whispered

"I can't leave pops" I know, he looked down in to my eyes his dark brown eyes sad

"So what do we do?" I look up at him I didn't know maybe we should stop this now one time fling less feeling involved then I'll be gone and won't have to worry about it happening again. I took a breath and sat up trying to move away from his touch hard to think with his hands on me

"We stop this now" I said not looking at him I didn't want to see his eyes. Didn't matter I felt what he was feeling through my empathy oh it clenched my heart but even without my empathy I would have heard how he was feeling through how he spoke

"What?" He said one word but it was filled with so much emotion sad heart ripping sadness he stood up from the bed and pulled on his pants.

"Before it gets worse and feelings get to involved let's just stop this" it became quiet and still I had no choice but the look up to see if he was still there he was looking at me with a mix of emotion anger, shock, confusion, but sadness was the worse one he looked at me with sad brown eyes that made my heart clench i looked away quickly

"Is it that easy for you? Just to brush your hands from this and be done with it? Like nothing happened today like it meant nothing?" No! fuck no this was the hardest thing close to when I got separated from Luffy I took a breath and tried to be calm but my voice betrayed me and it shook when I whispered

"Yes" his eyes widened and he shook his head

"Well it's not for me, the thought of not being with you hurts I never felt this before the feel of holding you it's...it's like I'm happy and complete I love you, fuck... and I thought you loved me...don't you love me." He asked I looked up in to his sad but hopeful eyes YES I shouted in my head don't leave me ever I screamed but only inside but what I said I hoped it would protect both his and my future feelings stop now before it got worse. I know if I told him yes there will be no going back that and I couldn't risk it we are going to be enemies going for something big like one piece in grand line the one of the most dangerous places what would happen if I died and left him here. And what would Luffy think about this, I know he's not the brightest but I know he could be insightful when you least expect it. What if he thought this was wrong. So I swallowed and took my breath and said in a straight steady voice

"No I don't love you" I keep looking in his eyes which was awful just as bad as what I was feeling with my empathy deep sadness and they become distant and lost they darted away from mine my heart was tight and my stomach hurt I knew some of it was from him but most was from me. I fought to hold back tears and I hoped he would leave so I can cry my eyes out.

"Ok, ah..." he shook his head turned and walked out slamming my door so hard it made the cabin shake and me to jump. Once he was out I threw my face in my pillow and screamed and cried until I was out of tears and my throat was sore.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the short chapter, I know how it feels to see someone updated one of your favs and its short as hell. But I will try to update quicker. Once the stupid holidays get over it will be better on me. I hope you like it let me know, it was fun writing about Whitebeard. I must say I love him in the anima and I couldn't get enough of hearing him laugh I loved it. Thank you for the favs and the reviews I still get giddy. Remember I don't own any of the characters well accept Phoenix I own her lol.

Chapter 7

I didn't leave my cabin for almost two days. I just laid there and had no choice but to think. I thought about the time I could have prevented some of this pain and that's when Ace stopped when he was thinking about his dad. I could have said something to comfort him then say this was a bad idea explains my worries and why it shouldn't happen. But no fucking libido I sighed and rolled over I can't blame it all on my libido I knew what I was doing. It's just Ace, everything about him is addicting and now it's worse because I had him and tasted him felt his hands on me and him inside of me and I wanted it all again and it hurt knowing I made him so upset that I made him feel like his heart hurt. I didn't know he loved me strong feelings yes maybe but when he said those words to me shit. But did he love me? I don't know he might have strong feelings for me but love? We have only known each other for a few weeks can you love someone that quick? I have strong feelings for him but do I love him? I thought about it I would do anything for him, kill or be killed, the thought of having to leave him hurts the thought of him hurting now is killing me especially when I'm the one that did it. Is that love I don't know I'm only fucking 17 I'm surprised I even know I have all these feeling in me now. I know I'm more mature then normal teenagers. There was a soft knock on my door I sat up in my bed not sure if I wanted to see anyone

"Come in" I said begrudgingly. Marco peeked in his face worried.

"I was getting worried" he whispered "can I come in?" I nodded he stepped in holding a plate and a glass of water, he handed them to me and sat on the end of my bed. "What happened? Ace he...he is very angry but a sad angry he's been brooding around." I shook my head I liked Marco but I didn't want to talk to him about this. "Ok well we will be landing on an island that has a town Pops wants to see you ok" I nodded and he stood up smiled at me and left.

After I took a quick shower and tossed on my still borrowed clothes and made my way on to the deck. I was scared to see Ace and I keep my eyes casted to the ground so I didn't have to set eyes on him. I knew childish and stupid, I made the choice to end it and if I was happy with my choice then I should be able to look at Ace and be fine with it. But I wasn't happy and I realized I did a stupid thing and I hurt Ace and I hated that the most. The fact that I made Ace sad was worse then what I did my self. I rather take all of his pain and hurt and deal with it all and relieve him. If I could do that I would in a heartbeat. Isn't that love? When you felt like you can't live without the person? When you think about nothing but them. I sighed and shook my head and stopped at the door of Pops. "All of this is so fucking confusing!" I whispered to myself. Why is the definition of love so hard to figure out?

I hated seeing Pops when he was in his bed it made him look more vulnerable, I know it was stupid I know he could kill me just as easy laying down in his bed but it made him look more sick and it hurt me. It's incredible how much I grew to love this man in the few weeks I have been this ship. I felt like he was my father and seeing I never knew mine it was easy to call him Pops. I knew he probably knew something was up, even being in his room he knew everything about his crew. I would probably think it was his first mate Marco that filled him in on everything. and standing here in front of his door I knew he was going say something, that was Pops he was nonsense man if he had something to say to you he said it. So I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I probably looked like a creep lurking outside Pops door. When I heard a deep gruff 'come in' I opened the door and walked in. I smile at him because I couldn't help it I cared for him and he smiled at me I walked over and sat on the chair next to his bed.

"How are you feeling?" I asked looking at the breathing tube in the nose. I hated seeing him like this. He shrugged

"I'm fine, but I didn't call you in here for you to ask about me I called you in here to asked about you and Ace" see no nonsense I heaved a sigh and sat back crossed my arms and scrawled at the floor. I knew I looked like a pouting teen and you know what at the moment I was a pouting teen. Apparently the look was funny because the rumble that Whiteboard called a laugher filled the room, which just made me pout more.

"Would you believe me if I said nothing?" I said after his laughter died down.

"No and I want you to telling me everything and that's an order" I lifted an eyebrow

"I'm not part of your crew you can't use your 'captains orders' on me" I said

"I never said it was caption orders, it was just me saying tell me" one side of my lips lifted, this was one of the reasons I cared and respected this man. "I want to know why my forth was so angry and hurt" he said and I lost my smirk and looked down at the floor. The pain I have been trying to bury the last few days flared.

"I don't know what to do Pops, I...he and I..." I heaved a sigh and rubbed my face.

"Look my Daughter you can say anything to me and know that it will stay with me and I will do anything I could do to help you, with anything. You just have to tell me what's going on" my bottom lip started to tremble and I was proud of myself that I didn't cry the whole day but that's was going to end.

"On the last island Ace and I sleep together, he told me that he cared for me and I..." I rubbed my face again tears started to roll down my face. "After doubt started to set in, how can I hopefully a future member of another pirate crew be with an enemy crew? How if we were together be away from each other? And how would Luffy feel about me and him? I told him it was a bad idea that we should stop before it got worse. He got angry and said he loved me and he didn't want to leave me. He asked me if I loved him and I said no" I shook my head and keep my eyes on the ground not wanting to see Pops face.

"Do you love him?" I eye brows shot up I didn't expect that out of his mouth, I expected him saying I was stupid and an idiot for saying that.

"I think I love him" I sobbed

"Then you're an idiot" I snorted well there it is.

"Ok" I said "maybe I am an idiot, I don't know what to do. All the doubts that are going through my head... but first how the fuck do you know you're in love? I feel for him but is it love?" he smiled and nodded

"What do you feel for Ace?" I looked up at him and thought about it.

"Ah I would do anything for him, and the thought of being without him hurts but I would take all the hurt and pain from him if I knew it would make him happy. That's what I want is for him to be happy and smile his huge toothy beautiful smile." he nodded and smiled with all his teeth

"I think you're in love Daughter" I sighed "but right now Ace is not happy and he is pain and it's all your fault." well that was a punch in the face, but I knew he was right.

"but he will get over it, we will get to Loguetown and I will be gone and he will get over me and we don't have to worry about anything, isn't this little bit of hurting better than more hurt later when where together and not being able to see each other, or if the Strawhats and the Whitebeards get to one piece at the same time, or if something happens to one of us in Grandline and there's nothing we can do about it." his face took on a sad look and he nodded.

"Where ever did you hear that love was easy? It's not my daughter. It's something you have to fight for, and if you love the person enough you will fight through anything. How would you feel now if you found out you will never see Ace again?" I thought about it. I knew I was going to be separated from Ace when I join Luffy and even before we had sex and realized we loved each other, before when we were just friends if I found out that I would never see him again it would be the worst thing I would ever have to feel just under never seeing Luffy.

"I would kill me" I said "I know I would be away from him but, I know in my head I would be able to see him again so it fills me with hope and excitement and not deep sadness" he nodded

"So what do you know? That you in fact love him, that you will see him again, that your willing to fight for him. Now if your brother loves you as much as you love him I feel like he would be happy for you not mad." I nodded he's right in fact Luffy would probably find a way to make our relationship benefit him. I shook my head.

"Your right I'm a big scumbag, hurt the man I loved in mopped around and felt sorry for myself for two days, why does he love me?" Pops smiled at me

"There's a lot to love my Daughter, now you know what you have to do and maybe this will help" he reached over and grabbed a little sack and handed it to me.

"What if he changed his mind? What if he hates me now because of what I said and did?" I asked while taking the little sake it was heavy and I moved to open to look in.

"it's not that easy to fall out of love, in fact it's much harder to fall out of love then to fall in" he said smiling while I looked in to the little pouch. It was filled with beli. I looked up to Pops and started to shake my head

"Pops what is this?'

"Ok we already realized your and idiot, that is beli, just think of it as a gift."

"No I can take this pops, a loan ok, maybe work it off but a gift no. what for?"

"For being my daughter, I am allowed to give my family money if I so wish and you need clothes and to take your very pissed off lover out to dinner. So take the money and get your things that you need and take Ace to somewhere nice to eat. then maybe a hotel room" he said winking and I tried not to think how the person I thought a father figure was insisting on taking Ace to a hotel so we can have sex, I instead thought about the fact that I was being given beli from a supposed evil pirate and I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"If I take Ace out to eat I might not have enough for some clothes" I said and I couldn't help but to laugh when Pops burst in to his amazing gruff laughter. And suddenly an hour sitting next to this supposed murdering and thieving pirate I felt better then I have for two days. A sudden jolt to the Moby had me shooting up from my chair and Pops sitting up in his bed. I rushed out the door a ship was moving right next to us and I wonder why me and Pops where not notified before, clearly a fight have been going on for a while and me and pops would not have noticed if the other ship didn't bump us. It fucking pissed me off, I understand not wanting to get pops worked up if it was not necessary but I was capable to fight probably better than some men and I could have helped. Granted they didn't know much about my power but I could still kick ass without my power. I felt pops shuffling behind me probably ripping his tubes and things out of his arms and nose. I wanted this done before he got too worked up. I thought it over I have an option but it was going to take all of my stamina, that was the only down side of my power it was only as strong as I was, if my stamina ran out I couldn't do much, it was something I had to work on to get stronger and I promised I would, but right now I had to do what I could and I was going to try my best to show these guys not to under estimate me.

"PHOENIX!" I looked over at Ace who was giving me the 'get back or I'll kill you' look, I just flipped him off I knew he was the one who told everyone not to tell me or pops. Fucking bastard I love. "GET BACK IN THE CABIN NOW!" he shouted over the fighting and gun shots, he started stomping towards me and I knew I only had a few moments before Ace manhandled me back in the cabin and before pops came out behind me, so I took a big breath and let out. I repeated the process a few times to calm myself building my power. I closed my eyes and concentrated, soon the sounds faded around me and I took on last breath, I heard a faint 'Phoenix' before I whipped open my eyes and ran forward to the middle of the deck I stopped suddenly and threw out my arms and screamed 'Telekinesis Push' the huge force flew from my hands and towards the other ships sails, it was strong enough you could see the ripples form it disturbing the air. the force pushed the sails and did what I wanted it to do it pushed the ship so it was laying it on its side for a moment but it was enough time for a bunch of water rush onto the ship and it dragged it back to its side where it continued to fill with water. All this happened in moments though it felt like hours. The enemies where screaming and jumping in to the water. The Whitebeard pirates where taking up the other chew on Moby and tossing the overboard. I finally dropped my arms to my side and all my adrenalin faded I fell to the deck. I knew it was going to happen always did when I used to much of my energy and stamina to do something like that. I really needed to work on building my stamina.

"Phoenix?" the worried face of Ace appeared over me and I smiled at him.

"Would have saved some time if you just told me from the beginning that we were getting attacked" I whispered because I was too tired to speak louder.

"What the fuck was that?" he whispered back and I snorted.

"I'm a witch asshole" I said smiling and he smiled back

"What else can you do freak?" I just shrugged and closed my eyes

"You know what that was...?" I heard someone yell from my right I couldn't open my eyes to check to see who. "That was fucking AWESOME" he yelled and everyone laughed. Last thing I remembered before I passed out was the weightless felling you get form being picked up and carried the warmth I felt was my clue that it was Ace.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the lack of excitement in this chapter I have plans for some coming up. Oh and fluff alert but what can I say I'm a romantic J I hope you like it throw me a review to let me know. Happy New Years to ya all I hope you have a good holiday and didn't get in to much trouble. Here's to a new year full of awesome fanfics remember I don't own One Piece but I want to ask Oda if I can have Sanji because he has my heart lol *sigh* ta all

Chapter 8

When I woke I knew the ship wasn't moving anymore. I sat up in my bed and looked around and hoped that Ace was sleeping in his usual spot on the floor but it was empty. I got up washed up in the bathroom in made my way to the deck. The island we were on was huge hustle and bustle town. I was shocked stupid on how much was going on at once. The streets where filed with people going in and out of shops. From what I heard about Loguetown I would have thought this was it. The crew was gone off the ship I could tell on how dead and quiet it was. I knew Pop was probably still hear and someone to watch the ship. I made my way to the front of Moby and found pops sitting and watching the town. He was without the medical equipment probably not wanting to look weaken towards the people who were casting nervous glances our way and because if something happen it would save time for him to get in to scary mood.

"Hello my Daughter I was getting worried "I frowned at him

"Why?" I asked

"You have been out for two days; we just made it here last night. I hope to move on tomorrow so you have things to do, right?" I nodded and my stomach clenched with nervousness.

"Thanks Pops, do you know where he is?" he smiled at me

"Check the restaurants" he said and I couldn't help but laugh. I moved of the ship and in to the town.

I picked out some clothes first so I didn't have to worry about it; I got few different tank tops and tee-shirts a sweater and some pants and shorts. I wanted to be cover for both hot and cold islands; I even treated myself to a bathing suit. Once I ran back to Moby to drop of my clothes and a new brush and some women essentials that men had no clue about and I was happy didn't come yet I left again more nervous because I had to find Ace and I was afraid of what he was going to say. I knew he was mad at me and when I tell him I lied he is probably going to get angrier.

An hour later I was starting to lose hope on finding him. I check every restaurant I came across and asked a few people. I mean its Ace you can't miss him he was full of energy, wore no shirt has a huge tattoo of whitebeard on his back and a bright orange hat. In the 10th restaurant I walked in to I found him. He was sitting at a table with stacks of dishes around him and he was slumped in his seat sleeping. I sighed and shook my head. This is the man I love? A gluttonous narcoleptic fire ball, I was able to take the seat across from him while he was still snoozing. I put my chin in my hand and looked at him. God he was beautiful, it took one well place kick in his shin to wake him; he snapped awake and looked around until his eyes settled on me. His eyes lit up then clouded with anger

"What do you want Phoenix to reject me some more." I looked at the table my heart clenched at the anger in his voice and I deserved it.

"Can I possible reject you more than I have?" his eyes brows pinched together and he looked away.

"Just tell me what you want so I don't have to look at you anymore. It hurts too much" he said voice just above a whisper. It was like the other day when he carried me in my room didn't happen. It was just in the moment thing and now it was back to reality.

"I came here to tell you something." I said my voice was rough form tears I was trying to hold back.

"I don't want to hear it Phi just go" I shook my head my heart clenched again from my nick name.

"Yeah you do, I wanted to say sorry" I said and he looked at me, and shook his head.

"No a sorry isn't going to fix what you said and did back in that cabin.

"I know Ace just let me finish." He looked at me for a moment and then leant back in his chair and crossed his arms over his bare chest. He looked at me and nodded. "I wanted to say sorry for lying to you." He frowned but didn't say anything.

"I lied when I told you I didn't love you, I just said that to make you hate me so we didn't get closer. Which I know now was stupid because we can't get any closer than love. But to tell you the truth I didn't know how much I really loved you until some wise old men verbally punched me in the face. I have pride but I know when I have to own up and take a blow and I'm doing that now. I was wrong you were right. What we have is much more than a fling I can't just end and be done with. I love you and I don't think I can be without you. I know you probably hate me for hurting you so much and to tell you the truth that's what bothered me the most. Not the pain I was feeling but the pain I caused you. I felt it from my empathy and it killed me knowing I did that to you. Now I'm not expecting you to forgive me or for you to take me back, I just needed to tell you. I wanted to try to take back some of the hurt I caused." So many emotions where going over his face it was hard to keep up with. I jumped when the waiter came over and asked if I wanted something, I looked at him like he spoke a different language my mind was on Ace and what he was going to say and do.

"Yeah we need the bill and a room" Ace said and my eyes shot back to him. He was looking at me intently and I knew he made up his mind, now the look he gave me scared me a little it was primal like he was going to teach me a lesson for making him angry. My pulse kicked up and I didn't know if it was form fear or excitement. The waiter picked up on it because his eyes where darting back and forth. Ace face split in to a triumphant smirk and I knew I was in trouble. The waiter cleared his throat.

"Um this way" he said and Ace stood and waited for me to stand. When I did he took my arm above the elbow and pulled me along. I was pulled past the door where I came in to a lobby and I looked around, I had no idea this place was a hotel as well.

"I planned on sleeping her anyway; I didn't want to go back to the ship where you were. It was getting harder to be around you." Ace said before he walked to the desk.

"oh Ace" I said and I tossed my bag of bile to him, he smiled and turned to the clerk at the desk, I over heard him say room 524 so I turned to the door that said stares and whipped it open and started to sprint up them. I didn't get more the fifty steps before I was abruptly stopped and pushed in to the wall. Worm lips crashed over mine and I automatically opened for the tongue that ran across my bottom lip. We both monad in to the kiss and I wrapped my arms around him holding him close. When we had to come up for air I pushed him away and sprinted up the stairs again. I just opened the door that said 5th floor when I was grabbed around the waist and pulled to a hard chest. Worm lips assaulted my neck and my eyes fluttered shut. Opened them and we started to move together down the hallway Aces hands where making it hard to keep moving and my eyes open.

"Ace where here" he spun me around and pushed me against our door and started to kiss me again I wrapped my legs around him and he growled. I heard jingling and I knew he was trying to unlock the door without stopping what he was doing.

"Fuck" he said breaking our kiss to look to unlock the door, I smiled and licked his ear and nibbled which made him groan. The door left my back when it was flown in and Ace carried me in and kicked the door shut. In two strides I was tossed on the bed and he crawled over me.

"I missed you" he whispered and I smiled, I did too we went to spending every moment together to not seeing each other for over 4 days not counting the time he was screaming at me from over the deck.

"I missed you to" I said and he kisses me slowly. It was different from the other kisses we shared on the island. They were frantic and desperate, this was passionate. He ran his hands up my shirt and along my ribs and I shivered. He started to unbutton my shirt and gave up and just ripped it open, buttons flew everywhere and I was glad I bought new ones. I toss my shirt to the side and worked on my pants, I found it time to rid him of his also and I was once again reminded that I like the fact he don't wear a shirt. He slid in me slowly and I closed my eyes and held on to him. He set a slow pace I wrapped my legs around him and held on with my eyes closed I could concentrate on the feeling of him moving in me. It was amazing I didn't want it to stop but I got the feeling in my belly and I knew I was going over the edge soon his movement became more erratic and I knew he was close also.

I was laying on top of Ace my ear to his chest listening to his heart return to normal. We didn't even bother un-tucking the blankets we just laid on top of them, we didn't need the warmth Ace was more the enough.

"Stay with me" Ace whispered I shook my head as much as I could with it buried in his chest.

"I can't" I felt him nod his fingers never stopping its trek through my hair.

"I know" he said

"Come with me" I felt his shake his head

"I can't" he whispered I nodded

"I know" I said closing my eyes I felt myself drifting.

"I love you" he said kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too" I replied before sleep took me.

I woke up with light blinding me, I opened my eyes and squinted to the window where the sun was just coming up and blinding me through the window, I mentally kicked myself for not closing the curtains but thought about when I would have time yesterday to do it. I felt Ace pressed against my back holding me like he didn't want to let me go, his arm draped over me and his leg in between my legs. It probably looked really uncomfortable but I have never been cozier in my life. The covers where still under us but I was so worm from Ace and I blessed the Gods that I found a logia fire user to be my lover since I was always cold. We fit together perfectly him being a head taller than me and small I fit in his embrace just like a puzzle piece. It was like we were made for each other but then I rolled my eyes at myself for thinking something so corny. I knew Ace was awake when I felt something grow and nudge my lower back.

"Sorry" he said not sounding sorry at all. I rolled over to look in to his face and noticed he also didn't look sorry with his big toothy smile on his face.

"Uh huh" I said which made him smile more, he lost his smile when I took him in my hand and stroked him. His eyes fluttered shut and he moaned. I leant over and kissed him and he pulled me closer I tossed my leg over him and moved him to my entrance.

"We have until afternoon" I whispered in a husky voice and he smiled and pushed all the way in.

We walked down the street towards the Moby holding hands. We both had stupid grins on our faces but I didn't care. Ace stopped suddenly and I frowned up at him.

"What's wrong love?" I asked and he smiled at my endearment.

"Do you want everyone to know" he asked tipping his head towards the Moby, I looked over at the big ship like I didn't know what he meant and shrugged.

"A lot of them probably suspect something anyway; I want everyone to know where together. Though some might get a little creeped out" I said and he frowned

"Creeped out?" I nodded and when he still looked like he didn't get it I rolled my eyes

"Yeah, not everyone knows you and Luffy where only foster brothers not real brothers. Some might still think me and you are real brother and sister." I said and his face turned from confusion to discuss and he gaged I laughed.

"Oh I see" he said I shrugged and started to walk towards the ship again grabbing Aces hand again.

"I still don't want to hide it. This is my first relationship and I don't want to spend it in hiding." Ace smiled his toothy grin I love.

"Good me neither."


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys hope you like my new chapter; things are going to be changing soon so I hope you guys enjoy it! I have plans floating in my head for this story and 'My Part story of Kozakura' so I'm hoping I can get them out. I will be dividing my time between the two so sorry if there is a delay for this one. I'm trying my very hardest I promise. Drop me a review if you like! I don't own One Piece sigh I wish. Oh and sorry if I don't say it enough thank you for the favorites and the reviews that make my giggle like a school girl! 3 enjoy

Chapter 9

Being out to sea again made me feel better, it was strange how quickly I became used to the open water. Now I rather spend my times on the water then on land, I guess being a pirate is in my blood. Made me wonder who my dad was, is he a pirate?

"You're thinking hard" Ace said sitting down next to me on Moby's head.

"Thinking about my dad or lack thereof, at least you know who your Dad is even though you're not happy with the results."

"Yeah I always wondered who Luffy's dad was, more so who Garp fathered"

"I wonder why he never told Luffy or I" I said frowning. Ace looked at me.

"Hey we don't need fathers, there over rated anyway" he said snorting at his own joke. I rolled my eyes

"We have Pops any way he's just as good of a father then anyone." Ace smile and leant over and kissed me.

"Sorry to interrupt love birds but Pops wants to see you" Marco said coming up behind us and making me jump.

"Ok Marco thank you" I looked at Ace after Marco left

"He knows that where not blood how many people don't know?" I asked

"I don't know I haven't been asked about it and it's not like we have been hiding the fact." He shrugged and stood up "could be there just scared to ask it's not a question easily asked."

I snorted and took his hand he was offering.

"What so asking 'hey I hear you like bonking your sister' isn't a question you go around asking" I asked sarcastically. Ace grimaced then burst in to laughter

"You're such a lady" he said rolling his eyes and pulling me along.

"We are going to be reaching Loguetown in a few weeks, thought you would want to know so you can prepare for you're leaving. And know that you are allowed to stay on this ship if you want and we will love to have you my daughter." Whitebeard said when we walked up to him. He was on the deck in his chair and he had his usual medical stuff on. I couldn't help but to notices Aces body drooped when he said this and I kind of felt the same.

"I know Pops but I need to be with my brother" he nodded.

"I have wanted to ask what will happen when we drop you at Loguetown and he's not there?" Pops asked

"I figured I would ask around to see if anyone has seen him. If they haven't then I'll hang for a while and try to find out location. If push comes to shove I might have to hitch a ride with another ship over to grand line." This time Aces body stiffened.

"Oh hell no" he yelled making me jump. I looked at him with a pointed look.

"If I have to I will Ace."

"And what go on a ship with a bunch of murders or rapists! Fuck no!" his face was red and furious and I rolled my eyes.

"And I'm completely helpless" I said and frowned at him.

"Against a group of men yes" he said I saw his point but that didn't stop me from getting pissed.

"Look Ace I know this is all up in the air for me but once I'm off this ship I will do anything to get to my brother including hitching a ride on a strange ship with a bunch of murdering rapists. I know your worried and I'm happy you love me enough to freak but that's not going to stop me so suck it up and deal" my fists where clenched and I was breathing hard. Ace was giving me the evil eye and Pops was trying to suppress a laugh.

"Ah young love, Phoenix I encourage you to do this, I know it's going to be scary and you are brave for doing it. It shows me how much you want to be with you brother and I will help as much I can. I will even give you some beil to help." I was already shaking my head

"No pops you don't have to give me anything. You have done enough already."

"Oh take the fucking beli, so at least you have something, other than the want to get killed." Ace yelled at me and stormed off. I shook my head and looked at pops that had the same half smile I did.

"Hot head." I said then snorted at the pun.

"You better just take the beli before he starts to blow steam through his hears." Pops said and I laughed.

"I don't know if your joking or not." I smiled and walked up to pops and climbed up in to his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck taking him by surprise, my arms barely made it around his neck and after a moment of hesitation he wrapped his arms around me I completely disappeared in his embrace and I whisper "thank you Pops" in his ear. I jumped off his lap and smiled at pops blushed face. "I'm going to find my hot headed boyfriend" I smiled and walked away.

"Ace!...Ace! Stop" I came up to him on the deck to Ace doing rapid pushups. Sweat already broke out which told me he ran and didn't waste time going at it. This was Aces way of working out his stress and anger.

"Busy" he grunted out I rolled my eyes and sat down next to his head.

"Ok what's the deal? You knew what was going to happen"

"Yes I know the deal you leaving me in a few weeks I fucking hate that, it's bad enough but finding out that you are going to hitch rides with strange sailors is...is" he growled and started to move faster, it was getting harder to see because how fast he was going.

"Ace can you stop so we can talk it's hard to focus with what you're doing." Part because he was moving fast part because the small grunts and the sweat that started to roll off his tan muscled back were getting me hot.

"Busy I said" I rolled my eyes he was being a child.

"Fine" I said and stood up and moved to his side and sat down on his back. I folded my legs under me so I was Indian style and my full weight was on him. He slowed down but keeps going even with me on top of him moving up and down like I weighed nothing. I signed and put my chin in my hand and elbow on my leg.

"Your being silly baby, I'm sorry it has to be this way. But I have this feeling that Luffy will be there and I won't have go hitch rides." He sighed and laid down and put his arms under his head.

"I know your tuff and can take care of yourself but if something happens and I'm helpless because I'm here" I felt his body shudder under me. I reached out and ran my fingers through his hair.

"All I can say is that I'll send a bird with a letter ok."

"But it's not you." He whispered and I blinked away tears. I stood up off him and he rolled over on his back. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down next to him and held me close fingers running through my hair. He was all sweaty but I didn't care. When I got the feeling of someone looking at us I shivered and burrowed closer.

Later that night I was shocked awake form a dream of my best friend getting killed when he was sailing away form an island on a little fishing boat. I sighed and rubbed my head realized I was feeding off Aces dream. The sadness that I was feeling in my empathy was awful and I wasn't sure if I should wake him or not. I looked at his face and it was relaxed and he was not shifting in bed. It told me Ace was used to the dream and just dealt with it now. I remembered the visions of Sabo I had when me and Ace first had sex, memories that were buried deep and I wouldn't have read just upon touching him. But it's the closeness of sex they flooded in to my head, and sadness I felt killed me. Just like the sadness I felt now. I shifted out of bed trying not to wake him and pulled on some clothes to go on the deck for fresh air.

I was sitting on the Moby's head meditating when I felt someone come up behind me. I tried to just focus on my meditating and hoping they would go away but no such luck.

"Hey there" the deep scary voice of Blackbeard spoke from behind me.

"Sorry I don't mean to be rude but I'm trying to meditate." I said not sorry at all.

"No need to be sorry I just wanted something from you" he said closer and I snapped my eyes open and scooted back because he was so close. I stood so I wasn't in a vulnerable position and he came closer. I would have backed up if I wasn't on the Moby's head and would have resulted in me falling in the water. That option was always there I rater jump in the water then have to deal with Blackbeard.

"I have nothing for you" he nodded and smiled his creepy smile.

"You have plenty for me" he said and skimmed his eyes over my body which made me shiver.

"um I'm going back to bed" I said and went to walk away, but when I went to go he grabbed my arm and I braced myself but I didn't get anything I was overwhelmed by my empathy and all I got was evilness, jealousy and lust. It crippled me and when I tried to force it way it forced its self-back on me making my legs shake. When I finally got a hold of myself I realized I wasn't on the head anymore I was pressed against a wall in a dark room. Panic started to set in and I started fighting the much larger figure of Blackbeard.

"What you can give it up for your brother but you can't give it up to me?" he said forcing my wrists in to one hand above me. Crippling my telekinesis power, I doubted he knew that was something I never told anyone.

"Ace is not my brother and he is going to kill you if you continued with this." I said and he laughed sending chills down my spine.

"You think he scares me?" he said running his free hand up my shirt and grabbing my breast painfully. I struggled but couldn't move with his whole weight against me. When he put his lips on mine and forced his tongue in to my mouth and I gaged I bit it he backed his head away and I followed it with as much force I could muster I head butted him when he stumbled back a foot I brought my knee up and kneed him in the balls which had him bent in half holding himself when I brought my knee up and kneed him in his face he stumbled back. And I ran out the door towards my cabin where I knew Ace was. I stumbled through the door making a racket and Ace sat up in bed eyes wondering everywhere. Until they landed on me, he frowned when he saw my disheveled look.

"What's wrong Phi?" I looked at him and wondered if I should tell him. I was leaving this ship in a few weeks should I start something between crewmates? I will have to make sure I'm never near Blackbeard alone again.

"Nothing I was having a nightmare and I just stepped out for some fresh air. I'm good now" I said and I crawled in to bad next to him snuggling up to him and wrapping my arms around him.

"You're sure you're really shivering." He whispered in my ear.

"I'm so much better now" I said snuggling deeper and I sighed in relief when the tension and adrenalin started to ease out of my muscles. Not like I would anyway but there goes my chance of staying on this ship. There is no way I can be around that man anymore then I have to.

"Love you" Ace said already drifting back to sleep

"I love you" I said back my eyes wide open staring off in to the dark.


	10. Chapter 10

*Blush* prepare for some good stuff in this chapter. It is the most detail I have done so I hope you like. Please let me know with reviews on what you think. I do enjoy hearing from you guys so keep them coming and know I love them all. I don't own one piece sigh

Chapter 10

I woke up abruptly and notice I was alone in our bed. My eyes wide I looked around the room and realized I was all alone. Started to breath heavy I didn't want to be alone especially in a room which I could be trapped in. I took a deep breath and tried to relax I'm not a pussy I can handled this. I got out of bed a dressed, stepped out on to the deck and stopped abruptly when I almost ran in to Blackbeard.

"I was wondering when you would be up" he smiled his gaped creepy smile and I shivered which made him smile more. I knew he wasn't going to try something now it was brood day light and there where men not too far away Ace being one of them. "I found out something very interesting about you last night, well other then you having very firm breast" smiled again and this time my shiver was accompanied by nausea.

"Oh yeah what is that?" I tried to sound casual but I think my voice shook giving me away.

"Oh that you have one very big weakness" my mouth was dry as a desert and my throat clicked when I swallowed. "I wondered why when I had you pinned, how come you didn't use your telekinetic power to through me off, why did you have to use regular means. So I thought back to the times I saw you using your power, from the time you used it to moving something small across the deck to the time when you toppled the marine ship and I noticed something. You use your hands to direct your telekinetic power. Your hands which I pinned and you couldn't use to throw me off, now that's a big weakness and I wonder if even your lover knows that little morsel." I tried not to give away the fact that I didn't tell Ace that, it's not like I didn't trust Ace I just never thought to tell him. I wonder how he would react if I told him now? Would he be mad and think I was with holding it from him? I would never do it on purpose. Blackbeard was smiling at me, he figured it out he knew I didn't tell him and he was thinking about using it to drive a wedge in between us. Then what would that leave me free and unprotected to be forced in to his hands. I shivered again something about Blackbeard gave me the fucking creeps, well other than the fact he wants to rape me.

"He knows everything about me and tons more you will never get to find out. Back off Blackbeard I didn't tell him about last night because I'll be gone soon, and I didn't want to start something between crew mates but if you do something to me or to him I will not hesitate to go straight to Pops." I turned and walked out on the deck. I spotted Ace and walked by him grabbing his arm on the way by. I dragged him to a dark corner and sat down. He looked down at me confused

"Ace I have something to tell you that I think I should have told you before. It's something important to me and it is something you should know just in case where in battle and you notice it happening. I have a weakness…one that can get me killed." Ace who sat down next to me drew his eye brows together.

"We all have weaknesses like I have Busoushoku Haki… oh and salt water." Busoushoku Haki is a power that will let someone actually hurt a logia devils fruit like Aces.

"Yeah but I knew about those I didn't tell you about mine."

"Any reason why?" he asked not judging just a general question.

"No, it's not like I don't trust you I do and that's why I want to tell you now." He nodded "my hands" he tilted his head to the side.

"What about them?"

"If there bound or something I can't use my telekinetic power. For some reason my power is directed through them, and it's how I control it. If I can't move them I can use my power." His brow pinched together.

"Wow" he said realizing how big the secret is. If it got out that is the way to stop me from using my power I would be used against me. He nodded "I know now why you were not forth coming with the info; I won't tell a soul babe I would not want to put you in danger like that." I nodded

"I know and I trust you with the information that's why I'm telling you."

"But why now why all of the sudden?" his question trough me off,

"Because I wanted to tell you before I left." I said yet again lying to the man I love, he accepted it got up and pulled me under his arm like that's where I belonged and walked back to the guys he was talking to before. They were talking mumble jumble I wasn't paying attention I found my eyes leveling to Blackbeard who was across the deck looking at me with his creepy smile he winked at me and walked away. I have no qualms being under Aces arm like I belong at all.

It was Aces turn to be on watch and I didn't want to be alone. I sat on deck when Ace crawled up to the crow's nest and had a few glasses of rum with the guys while they told stories. Usually I would have went to my room already and I was getting strange looks from some of the crew wondering why I wasn't. One form Blackbeard who looks mad probably because he was waiting for the night Ace had watch. Well fuck him I was not going to go in to my cabin alone. The guys slowly started to dwindle to go to sleep I started to get worried. I was on my 3rd cup of rum and it wasn't doing anything for my nerves. When Thatch was the only one left telling me a story about him and Ace I was barely listening to sighed and stood up.

"well Phi love I'm going to bed you should to, in less you are going up for a late night treat from that delish man up there" he said I smiled fondly at him.

"Shush don't tell" I said he smiled bigger and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and stumbled towards his cabin. Alone now I didn't waste time climbing the latter to the crow's nest after the long climb to Moby's one of many crow's nest I heaved myself in and shut the trap door. I stood and stretched and looked over at the man who was supposed to be watching out sleeping on the floor. A lantern next to him lighted up the little room that was surrounded by windows. I looked over to the right where there was another crow's nest there was no light in it and it was dark inside. I sighed and sat down next to my love and looked around in the waters. It was clear so I looked down at Ace his face was lax in his sleep and his legs and arms where spread out like a star. I rolled my eyes and wondered why they put a narcoleptic man on watch. I reached over and ran my thumb over one of my favorite parts of Ace his freckles. I jumped when my hand was grabbed and I was pulled on top of him. He looked up in to my face smiling his toothy smile and I blushed realizing it was caught.

"You like molesting unconscious men?" I rolled my eyes and straddle him which made his eyes grow big along as something else that was currently under my butt.

"Your right I shouldn't be molesting you at all" I said grinding my hips which made him groan I smiled and went to get up but was stopped when he grabbed my hips.

"I never said I wanted you to stop" he said sitting up and kissing me. It was slow and fierce at the same time battle of our tongues and biting of lips. When we pulled back my lips sore he trailed kissed down my neck I pushed him back down on the floor taking control. I never done this and I wanted to be in charge. I kiss him and ran my hands down his hard chest and over his ridges on his abs. he groaned when I sat up but didn't move from his laying position. I think he knew I wanted to be in control this time. I pulled my shirt off and my bra followed. I allowed Ace to run his hand up my stomach and grab my breast soft but firm not rough and painful like Blackbeard, the thought of him made me shiver and I hope I played it off at pleasure to Ace. I forgot about Blackbeard when Ace pulled my nipple and he licked his lips at my moan. I bent down and kissed him while he still played with my breast and I unbuckled his pants. When I stood he whimpered until he realized I was kicking off my shoes to take my paints off. It gave him the clue to do the same and his pants where tossed to the side and he was looking at me standing in front of him with hungry eyes I straddle him again. He moaned when his erection pressed against my core when I moved my hips his eyes fluttered shut. My breath was coming faster and I wanted him now, so I bent to kiss him I moved my hips up and he held himself to help guide me on. When he started to slide in gasped and he groaned that sounded more like a growl. I looked into his eyes and enjoyed his chocolate eyes lighten whit lust. I sat up on my knees lowing myself down until I was at his hilt. I sat there biting my lip, he was much deeper like this but fuck did it feel good. When I rose up until he was almost out and slid back down again brushing that spot that made stars bloom in my vision I couldn't help to pick up the pace. I think he was grateful also. I moved up and down fast he held on to my hips and was making the sexiest grunting and growling sounds. He looked at me and me at him and we made a silent communication faster. I leaned back and put my hands on his thighs to use as lavage to move faster and harder. The sound of Aces groaning and my moaning filled the room along with slapping of skin against skin. When my orgasm hit me out of nowhere Ace caught me and rolled up over me now laying on the floor and him kissing me senseless. The feeling of my fading orgasm and his tongue rolling over mine and his trusting fast and hard in to me made me orgasm again which made Ace joining me with a shout of my name. Now the only thing that filled the room was heavy breathing while we tried to recover from that amazing experience.

"Wow" Ace said after a few minutes and after he rolled off me and pulled me to him. I snuggle in to his chest while my heart continued to calm down. "I should take watch more often." He said and I laughed. Coming back to myself I realized I had this creepy feeling of being watched. But after two orgasms and mind bowing sex my body wanted nothing more than sleep and my eyes fluttered shut to the sounds of Aces soft snores.

Then next morning I sat up quickly and pushed Ace awake.

"Ace you are about to get relieved from watch hurry get dressed." The sleepy and lethargic Ace stumbled to his clothes. I was standing by the trap door looking at him still trying to pull of his paints. I was already dressed minus my bra and underwear which were in my pocked; I was in desperate need for a shower. But Ace for only wearing paints was having a hell of the time putting his paints on. I laughed at him when his foot got caught when he was putting it in his paint leg and he fell forward and hit his head on the floor ass in air. It was a nice view but now was not the time. I moved to help him and that's when I started to feel the aces and pains of great sex. I helped Ace up and he finally got his paints on and buckled and I noticed his eyes kept flicking to my neck. I frowned at him "what?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Nothing" he said kissing me and walking towards the door. That's when I noticed the claw marks I made on his back my eyebrows raised. Thatch poked his head in to the trap door.

"Morning you two" he said climbing in to the room his nose scrunched up "shit guys can you at least open the window in here it smells like a bordello in here" he looked at Ace "or a brothel whatever floats your boat." He said and I laughed at him opening the window and waving the sex smell out of the small room. "Dang girl you turning in to a leopard?" He said laughing and pointing to my neck I slapped my hand to my neck and glared at Ace who found it a good time to go. He turned to leave and Thatch sucked in a breath and I bit my lip Ace turned back around to look at us "and our leopard has claws" thatch said laughing so heard he nearly fell over. I scowled at him and followed the grumbling Ace down the latter. We are not going to hear the end of this form the guys but who cares. I thought while I was helped off the latter by Ace. I looked at him and he had the same smile on his face I did, let them think what they want that was the best sex we ever had.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys sigh I know late I'm sorry! I love all the people who favorite me. And I hope that I'm doing well in this story and you are enjoying it. Let me know please review and make me giddy. I'll try to keep my butt on this and update sooner. Love you all and I don't own one piece =-(

Chapter 11

I lay fully clothed next to Ace who was naked and under the blanket. He held me tight his face buried in my neck and his body was shaking slightly. I just had gotten out of the shower after most of the morning making love and have sex with Ace. We did it all and I was now finding hard to escape my lover's arms. Part because I didn't want to part because he wouldn't let me go. My back pack lay next to the door packed with everything I owned, it wasn't much but I was mine.

"I'm not going with you out on the deck" he whispered in my neck and frowned. "Not because I don't want to its just I don't trust myself from grabbing you and locking you in here and never letting you go." I nodded I understood, you can't really say goodbye as throe as we did.

"I understand love" and he finally lifted his head to look at me, his eyes were red but it didn't look like he was crying.

"Stay with me" he said which became one of the most asked questions in my life, that I always replied with the same phrase.

"I can't, come with me" he smiled sadly and kissed me

"I can't" he whispered over my lips I held him bone crushing tight and whispered

"I love you" in his ear

"I love you too" he said and he let me go and rolled over in bed facing away from me. I stood up and grabbed my bag, I looked over at Ace in our bed and his shoulders were shaking slightly. I squeezed my eyes shut and backed out of our door.

"I'll see you later my love" I said and I shut the door on his sob. Tears where flowing down my face making it hard to see where I was going. Finally I gave up and knelt in the hall way and sobbed. When I got a grip I stood and made my way to the deck. I quickly scrubbed away the tears and snot that's were smear on my face and made my way to Pops who was in his usual spot.

"Where is Ace?" he asked when I came up to him and I just shook my head. I looked out the island that was Loughtown it was about a mile away. "I'm going to have Marco fly you over, I don't want to dock there we are going to drop you the leave right away. You sure you want to do this because once were gone you're on your own." I nodded

"I know I'm ready" I said dropping my bag and climbing in to his lap to wrap my arms around his thick neck. "Thanks Pops for everything you have done for me I don't know how I can ever repay you." I whispered in his ear, I wanted to say keep an eye out for Blackbeard but I didn't want to start something. And I knew how Pops felt about his 'sons' and I didn't want to leave on a bad note. I gave Thatch a hug and some of the other guys I became close to. I walked to the rail where Marco waited and looked back to everyone and the ship. I didn't notice Blackbeard anywhere and I was thankful for it. I wondered if he was mad because he never had his chance at me. I tried to keep my distance form him and after he told me the day after me and Aces awesome night in the crow's nest, that he saw it all from the nest next door I made sure me and Ace never did anything like that anywhere but our locked cabin. I also stopped wearing my bathing suit and to skimpy clothing. I think Ace noticed but he never asked why.

"I'm going to miss you all, please take care of my Ace They nodded and Marco turned in to his partial phoenix. I looked nervously at him and he rolled his eyes,

"I won't let anything happen to you" he said as he scooped me in to his arms and took flight. I blanked back tears over Marcos shoulder as I clung to his neck I watched the ship become further away.

I was placed on the ground gently and Marco turned back in to his normal form. I smiled up at him and he looked back sadly.

"Thank you Marco" I said adjusting my backpack. He chewed his lip for a moment then he finally burst making me jump.

"Fuck Phi don't do this I can take you back, you have the time now and we can pretend this never happened. You can just crawl back in to your bed with Ace where you belong." He stopped and looked down. I didn't fail to notice the shimmer in his eye.

"Marco I appreciate what you have done for me, and for bringing me over here. But I can't I need to move on to my original plan. I need to find my Lu, believe me I didn't expect everything that happened. Becoming close to you guys and falling in love with Ace, it was far from my mind. But as much I would love to stay with you guys and be with Ace I need to find Luffy I need to, being away from him is braking me down and I need to be healed and he is the only one that can do it." Marcos lip trembled and he nodded, he pulled me in to a hug then stepped back and turned back in to his phoenix, he walked a few steps away then turned back around, a look crossed over his face then he shook his head and flew away. I wouldn't be surprised if he was wondering if he can snatch me and take off, I took a deep breath tuned around and looked out over Loughtown. It was big and it scared me shitless but I shook it off and stepped towards the town.

The town looked more active the it should have been, being in town I wore my long sleeves and thin gloves, I didn't want to accidently touch someone. Marines where everywhere running around like they were looking for someone, it didn't surprise me being the stop before reverse mountain the pirates that stopped at this island must be outrageous, but a part of me hoped they were after Luffy. I stumbled back when my shoulder was bumped in to but a big gruff man with silver/green hair with 2 cigars sticking out of his mouth. He had a white marine jacket on with a shit load more cigars on it and no shirt. Even with my Ace I had to appreciate his muscles that rippled.

"I'm sorry ma'am" my eye twitched at him calling me ma'am I'm 17 damit but I let it go.

"It ok sir I should have been looking where I was going" I said and smiled at him. He grunted and reached in to his pocket.

"You look familiar are you wanted?" I snorted at the stupid question

"Sir I am not but if I was I wouldn't say" he frowned at me then cracked a smile that look like it might have hurt probably because he never did it.

"Any way have you seen this pirate?" It took everything in my power not to start showing every emotion on my face and start crying and laughing at the same time. I took the wanted poster and took in my brother's big huge smiling face. He had his famous Strawhat atop his head. The poster said wanted dead or alive Monkey D. Luffy 30,000,000 bile. I shook my head at the marine.

"I'm sorry I have not seen him, is he here on this island?" I asked hoping he wouldn't catch on to us looking a lot alike, probably why he said I looked familiar.

"Yes" I still held the poster tightly and he noticed "if you want you can keep that one I have others, and if you see him please report him a.s.a.p. ok" nodded and he turned around and walked away. I folded the poster and put it in my pocked walked down the nearest alley and laughed so hard I nearly peed myself then I started to sob with happiness my brother here so close I couldn't believe it. I composed myself and thought for a moment tapping my chin. I should go right the docks and look for his ship and either board it or wait by it for him. Its beats trying to find him in this big city and if he catches wind that the he's being hunted then he will try to escape and I don't want to miss him. With a plan and feeling confidant I turned to make my way down the alley only to stop because there were three men at the end looking at me.

"Hey there where you going?" I sighed and rubbed my head I didn't have time for this, I could attack on three men easily, I took a step forward

"Wow, she's pretty hot. Wonder what she has in that bag?" I whipped around wide eye to see 4 more men looking at me smiling. Well shit 5 is going to be hard to deal with. One licked his lips and advanced me and I flung him with me telekinesis. When they all came at me I knew I was screwed. They stared moving towards me at one time. "Shit" I whispered but stumbled when a huge gust a wind whipped down the alley. My hair flew around me and I couldn't see a thing, I backed up until my back hit the wall and try to force my eyes to take in what was happening but the wind was strong and deafening. Then the wind was gone as fast as it came and the men where laid out on the ground, my eyes darted around and I caught a shadow with a black cloak disappear around the corner. At the sight my heart clenched and tears prickled and I had no idea why "thank you" I yelled in the empty alley.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

don't hate me! ugh my life has turned in to some craziness lately. and I know what it feels like to wait for an update and im sorry to have to do it to you guys but I had a huge event in my life that involved someone I lived with and all im going to say is that it involved the FBI so you can imagine. it also doesn't help now that im moving out of this house so im going to try my very hardest to update as fast as I can but if I can not it's because im packing or something. I had a hard time writing this chapter I don't know why I hope I captured the characters. one of my favorite things is when Zoro scratches the back of his head he's so adorable. anyway please please please review and let me know what you think and again im so sorry!

I moved fast towards the docks so I didn't have to run in to any more people. I also avoided the marines that were moving around, there was tons of them and they all seamed to be moving towards the center. I keep my head down and walked fast trying not to draw attention to myself. My stomach was knots about see in my brother again and I couldn't help the smile on my face. I took a deep breath to try to calm my giddiness and I nearly jumped up and down when I came to the docks.  
I scanned the ships with wide eyes hoping to catch something about them that would scream Luffy, I didn't see anything. I frowned and moved down the docks, I started to get discouraged when I walked by a big ship and saw a little one with a ram figurehead. I smiled at it and thought it was cute. When my eyes traveled up to the sail and Jolly Rodger I gasped wight skull with a straw hat on its head and I knew this had to be it  
"fuck yes!" I yelled and ran towards it. Oh she was beautiful little but perfect in every way. There was mikan trees on the upper deck. This ship screamed Luffy I climbed up the ladder that was hanging and jumped on to the deck and smiled. I walked around the deck nearly squealing with giddiness. breathing in deep, my body was already losing all the tension that has pulled my muscles tight for strain. I stepped in to the galley and looked around. it was very neat and clean I was afraid to touch or sit anywhere but I couldn't help but to pull a chair out from the table and plop in to it. Tension keep easing out of me and exhaustion took over full force. next thing in knew my arms were crossed on the table and my head hit the top of them. I drifted off to sleep with the biggest smile on my face in remanence of my little brother who im about to reunite.  
I was jostled awake when the little ship swayed and I nearly tipped out of my chair. loud noises where coming from outside and I sprinted to the galley door. I ripped it open and stepped out and was slammed in to the wall next to the door by a huge gust of wind. it actually plastered me to the wall and I couldn't move, it was a lot like the wind that helped me earlier in the alleyway. I looked over to the railing and I saw a small red-head hanging on to the rail he feet horizontal to her, if she let go the wind would toss her to the other side of the ship. I don't know what happened but the next thing I knew there was a mass of limbs and body parts flying thought the sky, the wind was gone and I was left trying to catch my breath and when the mass of body's hit the deck I realized what it was. my little brother and 3 other men.  
"You always knew how to make and entrance Lu" I said looking at the pile of limbs on the deck. In a blink of an eye I had a sward point at me held by a tall tan handsome man with green hair. To my left there was a beautiful man with blond hair spinning around yelling mellonay with hearts in his eyes. But my eyes where on my little brother who flashed his huge grin, And launched himself at me. He wrapped his legs and arms around me a few times and I grunted when i hit the floor. He was giggling like mad and I was two.  
"Luffy get off her your going to smother her...who ever the hell she is" said the red-head. Upon seeing Luffy knowing me the man sheathed his sward and the blond stopped and looked at Luffy with envy. Luffy unwrapped him self helped me up and took me back in to his arms with a normal hug. I squeezed as tight as I could and couldn't help the sob that came out.  
"I have missed you so much little brother" I said  
"Only by a minute!" He said then laughed " I have missed you to Sis!"  
"What...WHAT?!" A man with an unusually long nose shouted. I pulled back finally but didn't let go of his hand. My glove was still on but I read him from our hug. I knew all of these people and what they meant to him and I smiled around at them all. They all wore the same look shock and confusion. I met each set of eyes dark brown of the long nose light brown of the red-head beautiful blue of the blonds and...black I had to double take yup black of the green haired swordsmen. How can a man have black eyes? Shaking my head thinking that was a stupid question seeing he had green hair.  
" I'm not surprised that Lu didn't tell you. I'm Luffy's twin sister"

"Whaaa?" Said the red-head as her eyes dart between me and Lu. Then she nodded "I can see it" she said smiling. I yanked on Luffy's arm "your being rude introduce me" I said looking at him then slapping him in the head when I caught him picking his nose with his other hand. He pouted and pointed at the green haired man  
"this is my first mate Roronoa Zero." I removed my hand from Lu's and held it out to Zoro he smiled and reached out to shake but stopped when he saw my gloved hand. He raised a thin eyebrow and frowned I bit my lip and pulled back  
"I guess I should tell you all that I'm a witch" I stopped when I saw the one with the long noses knees knock together from his shaking legs.  
"Ah wi... wi.. witch!"  
"I have recognition which means upon touching someone there past flashes through my mind. I ware the gloves so I don't have to read people I accidentally touch. It becomes more difficult with the people I live with." Zoro had huge eyes looking at me.  
"did you read me sis?" Luffy asked and I nodded "so you already know everyone?" I nodded again and pointed at the redhead  
"Nami, Luffy's navagater he helped you get away from the Arlong gang and save your little town." I pointed to the long nose "Usopp, Luffy helped you with the Black Cat Pirates and your pretty girl Kaya. She also is the one who gave you guys the ship the Going Merry." I said looking around the ship. I looked at the blond he was still looking at me with hearts in his eyes. "Sanji" was all I said and he started to twirl "Lu help you keep the Baratie and defeat Don Krug. Of course that's after he blow a hole in the restraint. I have heard of Red Leg Zeff, its amazing you are his protegé." I smiled at Sanji which sent him in to a fit of hearts. I looked at Zoro "he rescued you from the Navy that had you tied up." He nodded "I had to learn very quickly when I was young not to say anything I read out loud keep to my self, after a few beatings from saying something best keep secret." Zoro put his hand back up  
"I wouldn't mind if you touched me" he said and I raised an eyebrow and a light dusting of pink spread across his checks. "I mean I have nothing I have to hide" he said  
"I always keep what I see to myself" I said pulling of my gloves and wiping my hand on my leg because they where sweaty I hate wearing them in worm climate. I took his hand and images flew throw my head of little Zoro in a dojo and he was fighting a little girl the looked a little older of him, then I seen her funeral because she fell down stairs and him receiving the white sward that belonged to her. I looked down at the sward and put my hand on the hilt Zoro stiffened probably not liking anyone touching his treasure. "Wado Injmonje" I said feeling a friendly hum coming from it. I took my hand from him and Wado and smiled at Zoro "thank you for trusting me" I said looking in to his shocking black eyes. I looked at the red-head.  
"Nami the navigator right?" she nodded and took my hand with out hesitation. I saw her and her sister running thought a mikan grove and a older women who took them in and raised him. then I saw her getting gunned down my the Arlong gang and taking Nami to draw maps for them. they promised to let her buy back the town and she has stolen and hidden the money to do that but when my brother was there they took it from her that's until my little brother kicked Arlong's ass and save the little town. I smiled at Nami and looked at the mikan trees she followed my eyes and smiled, she knew I saw everything. I walked up to Usopp and smiled and put out my hand he eyed it for a moment and stuck out his hand, I saw him as a little one sitting on the beach waiting for his dad to show up. Seeing an image of his father I recognized him from Shankes gang I didn't even know if Luffy knew about but it wasn't my place to say and I wont. Then I was him sitting next to his moms bed as she slowly passed away, then it skipped to him running through town yelling about Pirate's are coming, then it was him sitting in a tree talking to a pale blond and she laughed at the stories he told.  
"kayas very pretty Usopp" I said and turned to the last person the beautiful blond with un naturel long legs and an odd but cute curly eyebrow. I stepped up to him and he got down on one knee and took my hand and kissed it. Images of him as a boy helping out in the kitchen on a ship flashed through my brain, then his ship was attacked by Pirate's one being Zeff Sanji was thrown off the and Zeff jumped in to save him. and then they ended up on a huge rock... I gasped and my hand tightened around his as empathy pains shot through my gut. He tried to get his hand away from mine but I held on. "its ok Sanji it's just my empathy, its really strong in your memory."  
"wha.." he stopped and cleared his throat "what is empathy?" he asked shaky like he was afraid of what part I was feeling.  
"empathy is when I can feel other people's emotions. Its weaker with normal people but stronger in past memory. Or my twin I can feel it stronger through him." Sanji's eyes where huge and he was standing now he leaned in closer  
"what part" he asked in a worry tone  
"rock" was all I needed to say and his eyes became huge  
"im going to make lunch now" he said and walked away but stopped "you are amazing and beautiful" Sanji said slipping back in to his flirtation roll. My stomach let out a hardy grow and I realized I was pretty hungry and the empathy of Sanji starving almost to death didn't help.  
"FOOOD!" Lu yelled running past me. I watched after him smiling and tearing.  
"im finally compleat" I said and Nami looked at me and smiled.  
"welcome aboard" she said and smiled at me. "its good to have another woman on board" she said as she walked by. "you can stay with me" she said before walking to the helm.  
"your so...so" usopp started than stopped looking at me "different" he said looking at me and back towards Luffy who was being kicked out of the galley by a black clad lag.  
"in some ways yes in others we are the same" I said to him and he smiled  
"its good to have you here" he said twarling and walking ways before he turned back and his knees started knocking again "even though you're a wi..witch" he whispered and ran off. I smiled and turned to the only one who was left Luffy's first mate.  
"thank you" I said and he grunted "for doing what a big sister should have done." Zoro looked at me and scratched the back of his head. "protecting him and keeping him safe. thank you" I said.  
"its my job as his first mate" and I was shaking my head before he finished.  
"don't forget what I am Zoro and what I can do. I read you and I know you care for him and would die for him, and its more than just duty you think of him as a little brother like i do and I thank you so much for it" I watched as the pink spread on his cheeks again and he just grunted and walked away scratching the back of his head again.

I sat on the lions head looking at Luffy I have found it hard not to look at him any chance I got, maybe its just me not believing he us here that I'm finally with him. I can feel the difference in my self I'm peaceful and relaxed and the feeling that I was missing something in my life is gone. But the thing that has me sad is not being with Ace god I miss him. But I guess I can't have my cake and eat it to. "What did you want to talk to me about?" I looked down at my clasped hands. "I was on the Moby Dick, for a while" I said and when Lu tilted his head to the side I realized Lu had no idea what Moby was so I heaved a breath. "Its Wightbeards ship, it's where Ace is. He's part of the Whitebeard crew" I had to smile at Lu's face change when I said Ace, His face split in to its huge grin which was always catchy. "Ace! You saw Ace!? How is he what's he doing? can I see him? where he at...?" "Luffy!" I said cutting of his never-ending strain of questions. "I don't know where he's at now, he's great." I smiled and looked down to my hands "really great" Luffy became really still and quiet and I looked up to him. He was looking at me with a small smile. He can be very intuitive when he wants to be. "And?" He asked "and me and him are together now. I love him" I said and held my breath afraid of what he was going to say or do. but Luffy being amazing just smiled his big smile  
"OH if you guys got married then he would be my brother-in-law" he said and I raised my eyebrows at him i knew he would make it in to something about him. I couldn't help to laugh so hard i started to cry thinking about Lily.


End file.
